


That Night Led To This?  ~ Dreamnotfound NSFW

by Hithereimsociallyanxious



Series: Minecraft, but its all smut [2]
Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: A lot of time skips for my sanity, After care, Almost Caught, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Both Dream and George POV, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Edging, Femboy!George, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Club, George’s the new Christian Grey kinda, Good Old Punishment, Hidden Lore, Hints of Dream Switch, How can someone cry while writing smut?, I Made Myself Cry, Impact Play, Kinky as hell, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masochistic?, NSFW, Overstimulation, Plot? We know her, Possessive Dream, Power Bottom George, Power Sub George, Praise Kink, Public Orgasm, Public Sex, Public crying, Riding, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar daddy dream, Surprises, Teasing, Travel, Vibrator, You like dirty talk? I gotchu fam, Yuh Get into it Dream, blindfold, blowjob, bratty george, dildo, dom dream, prostate simulation, reassurance, romantic sex, second round, so many references, top dream, very very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hithereimsociallyanxious/pseuds/Hithereimsociallyanxious
Summary: George works at Schlatts Strip Club, and Dream requested him.Let’s just say, it didn’t go as expected for the both of them....***We have bit of plot in this and I’m still writing chapters!*RECOMMENDATIONS NEEDED TO CONTINUE STORY*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream | MCYT, GeorgeNotFound | MCYT, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: Minecraft, but its all smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022538
Comments: 112
Kudos: 980





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If Clay or George is uncomfortable with any of this, I will delete my work. I respect their real sexualities and friendship. This is just for fun and enjoyment of Dreamnotfound shippers. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try listening to Let Me Blow Ya Mind by Eve while reading this. It sets the mood better.

George’s POV 

The whole place was loud with music and people talking. I was called to meet Schlatt at the corner of the building. That’s where the private sessions are. And I’m known to be good with that. While I pass by drunk dudes and jealous girls, they all have their eyes on me. Smile and keep character. Some of them even whistled. They probably recognized me, I was on the stage not too long ago. Plus, my outfit today is hot as shit. No shirt, a very short skirt, blue laced panties, thigh highs and three inch heels.

Once I got there, I saw Schlatt waiting for me.

“You ready? I have a close friend of mine that requested you. He liked you up on the stage.” He explained and pointed to the door behind him. 

“Do whatever you want to him, and good luck.” With that he left. Disappearing into the sea of people in the club. I take a deep breath in. You got this. 

I open the door and there I see a tan man with blonde hair on a chair. I catwalk to him, swinging my hips. He puts his hands up to grab my hips but I stop him, whip his arms to the back of the chair and handcuff him. 

“W-what are you doing?” He mumbled out. He’s really hot if I do say so. I stand in front of him now, trying to act innocent. 

“What? You like having control? Then tonight, you don’t get to touch.” I straddle him on his lap facing him, he tried wiggling to get his hand out. I giggle.

“You really hot, I can’t wait to have you in my mouth.” I kind of moan out, feeling him up. Then I felt something hit my thigh. He was wearing jeans so it wasn’t noticeable yet, but you can tell he was big and hard as a rock. 

“What’s your name cutie, I’ve heard a lot about you.” The blonde asked. 

“I’m George, and you?”

“Just call me Dream, I’ll be the best you had ever, even in your dreams.” He whispered in my ear. I felt blood rush to my dick. Damn, he’s good. I started off by kissing him, he had very soft lips. I practically melted into the kiss after a while. Then I felt his tongue on my lip, and I gladly let him inside my mouth. A slight moan slipped out of me. I kept my balance by holding on to his broad shoulders. I subtly kick off the heels, I don’t need them right now. When I moved my leg, I felt his bulge again. This guy must be in a lot of pain. I reach down to his pants and undo his pants before peeling them off of him. I uncover a huge tent, my eyes come out of their sockets and my jaw drops. He has to be at least a good nine inches. My dick twitched, and my thighs trembled. 

“I told you, I’ll be the best you ever had, if you just uncuff me.” That’s when I pulled him close and pressed my body up against him, feeling our crotches touch. 

“And I told you, no touching tonight.” I had to keep control for the sake of my ass and my work. He seemed to back down. And I continued on. Palming him through his underwear, he groaned and threw his head back. He was fairly built; you can see his muscles through his thin shirt. 

“Stop being a tease. You know you want to ride me Georgie.” With that comment I felt every brain cell agree with him, my hip buckle and my hand stops. 

“You know you want me to manhandle you and pound into you.” He whispers. _Shit, I need to stop being this horny._ I keep my innocent smile on my face, not letting him get the satisfaction of making me squirm. I unbutton his shirt slowly to open it up more. 

“Nope, I want to toy around with you until your cock turns purple.” I slightly stick out my tongue at him. I quickly strip off his underwear and kneel in front of him. I grab his dick and kitten lick it. I watch him squirm and squeeze his eyes shut. I use my other hand to stroke the part I’m not licking. He bucked his hips but his arms were keeping him trapped. I finally take half of him into my mouth after a minute of him whining and trembling for more. I swirl my tongue around his shaft, paying attention to the head sometimes. He lets out some curses anytime I come up onto the slit. I reached down to start fingering myself, I will need to seriously prep for him. 

After teasing him, I finally fingered myself to perfection and I tasted pre-cum leaking from his dick. I got up from the floor and straddled him again, crashing our lips together. I break away and get ready to pull off my panties. Let me tell you, these things are not practical for guys. 

“C’mon George, you know we want the same thing.” He’s really stubborn. I roll my eyes. His eyes turned cold, they almost turned red. A spike of fear went down my back. But I continue with positioning him right under my hole. And once I sat on his dick, I let out a sluttish moan, he’s really big. I let myself adjust and sink down.

“Fuck~” I throw my head back and my back arched. He slowly growls. My hole was stretching around him, and he was big enough to hit my prostate perfectly. I slowly start rocking on him. Rising and falling, I pick up a faster pace. He started kissing and giving hickeys on my neck and chest. My moans filled the room, with a slight sound of skin slapping. I kept hitting my sweet spot until I felt a familiar pit in my stomach. Dream at this point was trying to buck his hip to get deeper inside of me. And once he found a way, he bucked his hips to match my bouncing. Moans came spewing out of me. 

“Dream, I’m going to cum. You’re so big!” I yelled. I grabbed my dick and started pumping it. His pace bucking became faster, and I felt him get ready to cum. One more bounce and I cum all over my skirt and he came inside of me.

“AH FUcK~” I arched my back from the stimulation. I sat there for a second to catch my breath, then pull him out and uncuff him. When I tried to walk out of the room to go clean up.

“Georgie, you made me mad. Now I need to pull you in your place.” I squeaked. Goddamnit, I’m hard again. He pinned me against the door. And grabbed my already sensitive ass. I felt his dick line up again. No urge to break free, I let him use me. 

“Please, Dream pound into me.” I shake my ass to encourage him. And suddenly he rams himself into me. 

“AH WAIt DREAM~” It was too much at first but he kept going.

“Georgie you need to learn.” He growled in my ear from behind. He grabbed my neck lightly so I rested my head on his shoulder. My mouth wide open for moans to come out. 

“MmFGH~” Tears going down my cheeks because of the overstimulation. He was ruthlessly pounding into me, groaning. I felt myself getting closer to my release and I tightened. He slightly moaned behind me. After a couple more pounds, I release on my skirt again. 

“AHH DREAM” But he kept going, making my tremble, I feel like my whole body is about to break. 

“Next time, you’ll be good and let me pound into you first. Then you get your turn.”

“Ok ok ok, I-I will.” I said with a moan following. He has to cum soon. I tighten around him to help him chase his release. His grip on my hips were so tight that I might have bruises tomorrow. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” He chants before his hips stutter and I feel a warm liquid fill me up. I catch my breath, leaning on him. My legs feel like jello. He pulled out, turned me around and kissed me with… passion? Almost lovingly kind of.

“Maybe I’ll treat you one of these days, and take you out somewhere?” He asked, resting his forehead on mine and using his hand to lift me face to look at him. There’s a part of me that tells me to say yes. 

“Sure Dreamie.” He kisses me again and goes to put his clothes back on. I try to not fall, holding onto the door. He comes back over fully clothed and smiles.

“I guess I’ll see you around then?” He smiles. Some blush comes to my cheeks. I nod. I never had this type of interaction after a session. Let alone, have a second round. We walk out of the room, him helping me a bit. He helped me all the way to the back stage where the showers and lockers were for dancers. And when I tried to get his name and number… he was gone.

But mysteriously enough, there was a note with a number on it. With the name ‘Clay’ on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will have more focus on the plot and stuff. If you are sensitive to the subject of liquor do not read it. And all the characters are obviously older than irl, since they can consume liquor. Try listening to Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, it helps set up the mood!

_George’s POV_

I went home that night, pondering if I should even call him or not. When I pull up to my flat, I get out of the car still limping. I walk up through the hallways to finally get to my place. I kick off my shoes and instantly head for my room. I need sleep now. But, the sudden crumble in my pocket stopped me from flopping down onto my bed. I peeled the note out from my pocket to see it.

_Clay 305-242-4447 <3 _

Again I think if it's really worth it or not. He might just use me for the sex. Or he might actually be a sweetheart. I groan and turn on my phone and plug in his number. I lay down getting ready to text him. But the thing is, I have no fucking clue to text him. Should I go the route with sweet, sassy, flirty, or just fuck off tone? The best bet was just to go with the sweet tone, but I text my friend. Sapnap or Nick. He got his street name because he loved pandas, but he always came from the back if you know what I mean; hence why it’s spelled backwards. That’s just how he liked it. He also worked at the club but as bouncer, and on the off chance Schlatt asked him to dance, he’d get girls fawning over him. 

_Gogy: Snapmap are you awake? 11:13 PM_

_Sappy nappy: Now I am wtf you want 11:14 PM_

_Gogy: Jeez, I love you too 11:14 PM_

_Gogy: Anyways, a hot guy that I had a session with gave me his number. And I have no clue what to do. He was really sweet after the fact we fucked. And idk… I kinda like him? 11:16 PM_

_Sappy nappy: did you at least get his name 11:17 PM_

_Gogy: Yea, and Schlatt personally knows him apparently. 11:17 PM_

_Sappy nappy: wait 11:18 PM_

_Sappy nappy: was he tall blonde-ish hair and hot af??? 11:18 PM_

_Gogy: Yea? Why? You saw him enter? 11:19 PM_

_Sappy nappy: no i was working schlatts private door tonight they came through that door 11:20 PM_

_Sappy nappy: and he was talking about having a session tonight, and schlatt suggested you, his face lit up and agreed 11:21 PM_

Wait, _his face lit up?_ That would explain why he said “I’ve heard so much about you”.

_Gogy: Ok is that ‘yea you should text him’ or ‘no you shouldn’t text him’? 11:22 PM_

_Sappy nappy: that is a hell yes, so since i gave you my wisdom, leave me alone to sleep. Love you gogggyyyy <3 11:23 PM _

_Gogy: uh ok thanks nick love you too? 11:24 PM_

I exit his text messages and pull up Dream’s number. I plan on texting the standard “Hey, it’s George from the club <3”. But first I listen to bad bitch music to hype myself up. I changed into laced boyshorts and a big t-shirt. Lip singing to all types of music until I had enough hype. 

_Georgie: Hey, it’s me from the club, George. You weren’t kidding about being the best time I had in awhile. 11:45 PM_

I stare at the text I typed now feeling stupid. He’s going to think I’m an idiot. I blew it, I blew every chance I had with him. I hide in the blankets on my bed. Until I felt a vibration. All anxiety washed over me. My body didn’t move. All the hyping up just distracted me from my true fear. I stare at the phone in front of me. Face down so I don’t know if it’s really him or not. Suddenly a feeling of bravery came over me and my arm reached for it. I look at the contact.

_Clay <3: yeah, it was fun but it’ll be more fun once i take you out. And then I’ll make you drip in bed 11:46 PM _

I felt blood rush south. _Shit, this motherfucker._

_Georgie: Hmmm that does sound fun. When do you plan on trying to charm me? 11:48 PM_

_Clay <3: when are you free princess? 11:48 PM _

_Georgie: I’m free tomorrow my prince. 11:49 PM_

I chuckled at my own text. That’s stupid to do, right?

_Clay <3: then its decided, tomorrow i will take you out then i have a few ideas. 11:50 PM _

_Georgie: Ok I’m very excited, especially to get to know you more. 11:51 PM_

That was mostly a lie, yes I want to know him more but I’m horny as fuck right now.

_Clay <3: shouldnt you be asleep georgie? 11:51 PM _

I look at the time on my phone. Damn it is late and this fucker got me hard. 

_Georgie: You’re right, I’ll ttyl goodnight Dreamie <3 11:53 PM _

_Clay <3: goodnight Georgie <3 11:53 PM _

I put my phone on the charger next to my bed. And my dick was not getting any less hard in my panties. I sigh, reaching down, knowing that without dealing with it I can’t go to sleep. My hand easily slips under the thin fabric and slightly touches my dick. I imagine what Dream would do to me. His touch reminisced with me, feeling the tenderness of my definite bruised hips. I close my eyes, letting my body enjoy it. I like when Dream takes control, my hand pumps my member. I like it when he pushes me up against the wall to shut me up. A moan slips out. I like when he runs his fingers through my hair. I run my hand up and down my body. My face scrunches up from the pleasure radiating throughout my lower body. Then, I felt a very familiar pit in my stomach. 

“Ah Dream~” I felt a wet sensation on my stomach. I let myself catch my breath and then go and change my soiled shirt. Tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting. 

***

I woke up in my bed, snuggling up next to a pillow. A pain shot through me, _my hips are fucked aren’t they?_ I pulled the comforter off my legs and looked at the huge bruises on both of my hips. I groan, fuck; they will hurt even more tonight. Rolling out of bed was harder than anything I had to do. I staggered to the bathroom to clean up. Brushing my teeth, washing my face and popping a painkiller. It was about 10 am, and I wasn’t going to waste all my day waiting for Dream. So I got dressed to go out with Sapnap, we were thinking of just hanging out with his gang. I slipped on a black skirt similar to the one I wore last night and a blue rippled crop top. Of course I pull on thigh highs and one of my pairs of vans. 

_Sappy nappy: we are outside 10:49 AM_

_Gogy: Coming out. 10:49 AM_

_Sappy nappy: i already thought you did??? 10:50 AM_

_Gogy: Asshole. 10:50 AM_

I see his car filled to the brim with his friends. It was blasting rap music, all the boys in the car screaming the words. These idiots. Walking up to the door I saw Karl, Punz and Ponk in the backseat. I reach for the door and open it, and instantly regret it. They all start screaming. 

“THAT’S SOME WET ASS PUSSY!” All in unison. I thin my eyes and lips, give them _that_ stare. They all laugh and I can’t help myself joining in. I hop in the front seat of the car and Sapnap chimes in, turning down the music. 

“Ok mamas, where are we going?” I shrug. 

“Let's go SHOPPING!!” Karl exaggerated the ‘g’. Everyone giggled and eventually agreed.

“Ok, let’s go then.” Sapnap said. I started to take in the details of the moment, Sapnap was perfectly dressed like an e-boy. A flame on the middle of his white shirt complimented the black sleeves of the under shirt. Karl already had a lot of piercing but after a bit of black eye shadow his outfit of dark purple shirt and dark military green jeans looked good. He definitely nailed it with the black beanie with ‘daddy’ on the top of it. Punz was in his regular white hoodie but it looked like he got a new chain. Ponk had his mask on and a supreme sweatshirt. We definitely had a mix of friends. We eventually got to the mall and got out of the car to walk into the big building. A lot of people were staring at us, especially me. I know I’m hot but damn keep your eyes to yourself. 

“Oh George, I forgot to ask, did that guy answer you back?” Sapnap turned to me. We were currently walking to Spencer’s. 

“That guy?” Punz questioned with a very smug look on his face. I elbow Sapnap, he yelped and rubbed his arm. 

“Last night I had a session with this dude and now he’s treating me to something tonight.” I said trying not to show that I was actually excited. How could I not be excited?

“Wait you didn’t tell me that part, we need to get you something special then for this mysterious hot guy.” Sapnap pulled me into the back of the store of Spencer’s. And we all know the rule; 

_Never go into the back of Spencer’s._

***

We eventually got the ‘special’ item and we walked around the mall more, before deciding on leaving. I think I got catcalled maybe ten times, definitely lower than last time. Sapnap dropped me off at my apartment building and I said bye and thanked them. Then while pulling out of the parking lot, they turned on WAP. Oh my god, how did I get stuck with them? I got up to my flat and looked at myself in the big mirror in front of the bed. I put my bag down on my vanity and go get something to eat in my tiny kitchen. That’s when my phone vibrated.

_Clay <3: hey, i'm thinking of picking you up at 4ish, i just got done work 3:12 PM _

_Georgie: Yea, that’s fine. How was your day at work? 3:13 PM_

God, I sound like a housewife. Ew.

_Clay <3: it was pretty boring, running a liquor company isn’t fun, i was sitting in meetings all day 3:14 PM _

_Georgie: Well hopefully I can get that stress off of you tonight. 3:14 PM_

_Clay <3: heh, yea I can’t wait either, ill ttyl imma go get ready. 3:15 PM _

_Georgie: Ok, I’ll see you then. 3:16 PM_

I had about forty minutes to spare and I didn’t want to get undressed and comfortable so I just played minecraft at my vanity until the clock struck three forty nine. 

_Clay <3: can you send me the address to your place? 3:49 PM _

_Georgie: sure, it’s *insert apartment complex name* on That st. 3:50 PM_

_Clay <3: ok heading there now, be there in maybe 5 mins 3:51 PM _

Five minutes until I get to see the hottest man walking among us. I make sure I look good. The ‘special’ item we got was a thong. Since we couldn’t find one that was good enough in Spencer’s, we resorted to Victoria Secret, and the looks we were getting were hilarious. Two couples were looking at us when me and Sapnap were looking at the lingerie. The memory sorta made me laugh out loud. I slipped down my regular panties for the new bought thong. Of course we made sure that the front could cover my dick but my ass on the other hand. I turned in the mirror so I could see behind myself. My ass was smooth, pudgey and overall cute and fuckable. 

_Clay <3: im outside 3:57 PM _

All of a sudden a bunch of butterflies were in my stomach. He was outside waiting for me. I rush to get my keys, phone and hand wallet and walk out. Again, I walked through the building until I saw a very expensive car. I gape, it was one of those newly released cars that Schlatt wouldn’t stop talking about. I wonder how Dream and Schlatt even met each other. I walk over to the car, him getting out of the driver's seat. He was in a loose green button up shirt, the sleeves barely covering his bicep and dark blue skinny jeans. He came around to greet me.

“Hello there Georgie, you look very nice.” He looked at me up and down. And reached out his hand to offer his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me close, it seems so natural for us to be this way. 

“Thank you. You are looking especially hot today.” I said while making eye contact with him. A flush of red ran to both of our cheeks. Fuck I made it awkward. 

“Let’s get going, it’s a bit of a drive.” He opens the car door for me to slip in. The car smelt of his cologne. I had to smooth out my skirt before he got in. He plopped in the car and started driving. 

We drove until we got to the middle of the city. All the buildings were towering over the car, I have to admit, I think it was worth it. Not because he had the money, but because he actually has a heart. He pulls into a big parking lot. And when parking he looks over to me, and smirks.

“Ready Georgie?” 

“Where are we even going?”

“Well, we have to walk like a block to get to Little Havana.” My face lit up, I haven’t been there ever since I moved to Florida. I flew out of the car to meet him beside it. 

“Then let’s go! The sun’s setting.” I grab his hand and lead him towards the right direction of blasting music and people. And once there, he pointed to a specific bar, _Dreamscape._

The music in the bar was calmer but still had that buzz that every bar has especially in Miami. The bar wasn’t too busy. The bartender looked like she knew Dream. She had a bikini like shirt on, she’s got to be uncomfortable.

“Finn, how are you doing tonight? How’s the business going since I left?” Dream walks up to the counter with me behind him. Finn is a girl's name?

“It’s been great, a lot of tequila girls came in not too long ago.” Wait, Finn’s a **guy**. I had to do a double take. He laughed.

“I got you! I’m actually a guy, my name is Finn, and you must be Georgie, Clay won’t stop talking about you.” He walked over to us at the other side of the counter. Clay shot him a look, but I giggled.

“Really? Dream talking about me?” I said in genuine disbelief. 

“How could I not, look at you. You’re beautiful.” Dream looked over to me now, those green eyes. I lost my train of thought for a second but I recovered fast. 

“Thank you.” I almost stumbled on my words. Fine, I’ll admit that he made me flustered. 

“What can I get you two lovebirds to drink?” Finn asked. I raise my brow, I haven’t really drank in a while. 

“Two shots please. And?” Dream looked at me for an answer. 

“Um maybe a tequila sunrise? I haven’t had a drink in a while.” We took seats at the stools next to the counter. Finn went to go make our drinks.

“How was your day Georgie?” 

“It was fun, I went to the mall with a couple friends.” I watched Finn fill two shot glasses with the clear liquid. And then watch him fill another taller glass with tequila and orange juice. 

“They made me get a ‘special something’ for you.” I smirked at him before thanking Finn for making our drinks. His face showed excitement at first but he hid it. 

“These friends, are they fun?” 

“Yea, but they’re idiots.” I giggle, the memories of this afternoon playing in my head. 

“Well being an idiot sometimes can be fun right?” He chuckled. I never notice but he has freckles dotted on his face. Some blush rushed to my cheeks. He is really good looking. 

“I guess so.” I take a sip of my drink, tasting it. Then when for a full glup. It was the best drink I had. 

“What kind of liquor company do you work for?” I ask about remembering our texts. 

“I run this bar and I own my own tequila brand.” He answers. 

“Oh wow that’s amazing!” I smile. A hard working guy, I have more respect for him now. He looks at me for a second then takes a shot. 

“Listen, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea about me just using you, I’m genuinely interested in you. So hopefully, we can see each other again like this?” He said. He is serious about this then. But still be careful, he could be deceiving me. 

“Yea, me too, you definitely caught me off guard when you helped me backstage after our session. No other guy did that for me. And I would love to go out another night.” I said again, taking in another gulp of my drink. He smiled, and took his final shot. 

We talked more and more until I finished my drink. He didn’t order anymore, probably because he had to drive at some point. I pull out a ten out of my hand wallet. But Dream stopped me. 

“C’mon Georgie, I told you I would treat you.” But I slipped it under his hand to give to Finn. He looked defeated but he wheezed. A very contagious laugh, it made me and Finn laugh with him. He led me out of the bar, but we didn’t walk back to the car, instead we walk through the streets of downtown Miami until we get to a tall building and he opens it with his keys.

“This is my company's building for business and that kind of stuff, but it’s also my apartment.”

“It’s really nice.” We go into an elevator, and I get close to him, I hold his hand and hug his left arm. He squeezes my hand but smirks. He uses his hand to lift my face to look at him. Then he leans down to kiss me. I close my eyes, I’ve been waiting for this part. The elevator bings, telling us to get out, he reaches down to grab my under thigh to pick me up. I squeak but, I could tell he was having no problems holding me. I couldn’t tell where we were going but eventually he laid me down on a bed, breaking away from me. My skirt was now up, showing the ‘special something’. He smirked at the sight of it. A lot of blush rushed to my cheeks, damn you Sapnap.

“Well, well, well, what’s this Georgie? Is this the ‘special thing’ you told me about?” He asked. I nodded too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Why am I so nervous? I basically do this for a living. Maybe because I actually like Dream, and I want him to like me. His voice dropped to a deep growl.

“We’re going to have so much fun.” He whispered in my ear before attacking my neck and feeling me up. The warmth of his hands made me tremble. 

“Are you ok with doing this before I go on?” Everything about him softened. It almost caught me off guard but I nodded again. Then all of his sexy came out again. Helping me take off my shirt then attacking everything he can get to. Tongue twirling around my sensitive nipples, sucking on my collarbone and planting kisses down my stomach until he gets to my skirt. He flicks his eyes up to me for approval. 

“Go ahead Dream, I want this too.” I breathe out. With that he rips the skirt off my body. He rubs his hands over my bruises.

“I’m sorry I did that to you, but you are beautiful, in and out.” Again, his voice and eyes softened. I cup both of his cheeks.

“It’s ok Dreamie, just be careful now.” He continues on, kissing around my crotch and giving me thigh hickeys all over. I moaned when he found a particular spot, my dick now super hard. He rose back up to me and leaned down to my face. You could tell he was bigger than me, our size difference was huge. He was maybe a foot taller and everything about him was big compared to a petite guy like me.

“You look so small and fragile under me. Unfortunately, I might break you even more tonight.” He whispered ever so quietly into my ear. My breath hitched, and my body vibrated with excitement. He tears his shirt off himself and pulls down his pants. You can tell he was hard. He gets off the bed and I know what he was asking for. I follow him off the bed to kneel in front of him. I kick off my shoes and start to peel his underwear off. His dick came springing out. I take him into my hand and start licking the tip. 

“C’mon baby, don’t do what you did last time, you know what happened after that.” He looked down at me and I felt the chill go down my spine. He grinned, knowing that messed with me. I slip him into my mouth using my tongue to rub his shaft and licking the slit sometimes. He groaned when I deep throated him, his hand running through my hair. Some tears came to my eyes, his dick hitting the back of my throat and almost choking me. He pushed my head down onto his dick. I gagged a bit but I don’t mind. He eventually let go, me letting his dick slip out of my mouth. Then leaned his hand to me to get me off the floor. I take it and he picks me up to lay me back onto the bed. Kissing me again, and slipping his tongue into my mouth. Running his tongue all over my mouth. I let a moan come out. He trails his hand down to the thong and removes it. I whimper, I’m completely at his mercy. I feel like prey under their predator. 

“I have to prep you baby, are you ready?” I weakly nod. He went to get lube. And rubbed some on my hole before sticking his forefinger inside of me. He let me sit there and get comfortable then finally started thrusting his fingers. He added another, stretching me out for his big cock. 

“Dreamie please~” I was getting needy and impatient. I just needed him inside of me.

“Careful what you say baby, I don’t want to hurt you too much.” He smirked. I whimpered again, I don’t want too much pain. I tried to buck my hips but he held them down quite hard. 

“Wait, Dream that hurts! I’m sorry.” He lets go but continues by slipping in another finger. I moan, loving the feeling of him stretching me out. His fingers pull out, and something bigger is replaced right at my hole. 

“Ready baby?” I nod, my hand gripped the sheets as he made his way inside me. He stopped until he was balls deep. He shallowly thrusted into me making me squirm with pain and pleasure. But when he hit my prostate, everything in my body relaxed and all the pain turned into pleasure. 

“Please Clay~” I flick my eyes up to him. He hesitated at first but then thrusted into me hard and picked up the pace off of that. My moans rang throughout the room. I held onto the sheets, my knuckles aching for gripping too hard. Then he started pumping my dick.

“You are so perfect for me, look at you. You are doing so good.” My dick twitched at the praise. I never thought I had that kink but you never know. Dream seemed to notice. 

“You’re taking in my cock so good, so tight and warm.” His breathing was getting faster. 

“MHMmm~” I whip my head back. 

“Only for you _daddy~_ ” He stuttered his thrusting. He stopped completely and looked at me. 

“Say that again.” He demanded. 

“ _Daddy please harder~”_ He obeyed and made me scream even more. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Drool running down my chin. He was pounding into me so good.

“Oh baby you’re so sexy, so good for me.” I was in euphoria, he was twisting me around his finger. He was in control and above me. His hand was pumping me harder matching his pace. I came without a warning. 

“ _DADDY~_ ” I screamed when I came. Him still pounding into me before he came right on my prostate making me go crazy. He pulled out and kissed me, riding out our climaxes. Then rested his forehead on mine.

“You were amazing Georgie.” He says while pulling out of me, I felt the cum run down my thigh. 

“Lemme clean you up.” He walks away from the bed. Leaving me there to catch my breath and relax. He came back with a warm towel and wiped me down from any cum. I smile, I was right to text him and give him a chance. He lays down with me, I turn around so I’m laying on him. I wrap my arms around his bare muscular chest. His arms around my waist. 

“I want to try to get serious with you Georgie. I don’t want this to be just for sex, I want to try to be your lover.” He says finally breaking the silence. 

“I would love to try that Dreamie. I was thinking about it too.” I could hear him smile. The moonlight came in from the huge glass window next to the bed. And I sank to a deep sleep with me in his arms. Finally happy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hey uh guys?

Well uh- I never thought this would blow up as much as it did so... do you guys want more of this AU? 

I’m willing to do it but I need more ideas to go about this “plot”. The story I was originally working on is going through some maintenance so, check out my other smut oneshot “Behind Closed Doors”. If you like my writing, then I suggest you check it out. 

So comment any ideas you have! And I’ll consider writing another chapter if you guys really want it. 

Love you guys <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank multifandom_psycho for the idea. I hope you enjoy! I don’t have a song to go with this chapter I’m sorry! If Clay or George is uncomfortable with this I will take it down immediately.

_Dream’s POV_

I steadily woke up, I was in my bed, but it was unusually warm. Looking down, I saw the cutest sight. George curled up to me, wrapping his thin arms around my chest. I guess he is serious about trying out a relationship. Thoughts wander through my mind until I feel him squirm. 

“Dream~” His eyes were still closed but it seemed like he was having one of _those_ dreams. He started to hump the sheets, and my leg. I try to shift our positions so I can help him more without waking him up. A smirk was plastered on my face when I reached my goal, him on his back and me on top of him. But he opened his eyes slowly. _Fuck._

“Please Dream help me~” He literally served himself to me. Throwing up his arms, arching his back and spreading his legs, the best submissive pose. 

“I will, don’t worry I gotchu.” I go south, my lips at his tip. He looks down at me with those puppy dog eyes. How can I not tease him? I start kitten licking his dick. 

“Dream please I need to cum!” I took all of him in my mouth, grabbing his hips by accident. 

“Ow-“ I remove my hands and place them on his thighs and start massaging them. Swirling my tongue around and around his shaft and tip. He shudders every time I deep throat him. I quicken my pace going up and down his shaft. I feel him buck his hips. 

“Mhmm, it feels so good~” This encouraged me to go faster. His dick twitched in my mouth and soon enough I tasted cum. 

“Ah Dream~” He fished his fingers through my hair pulling and tugging on the strands. I take him out of my mouth and swallow the cum. He pulls my face up to his, and kisses me. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

“Anytime Georgie.” I kiss him again. I slide off the bed, and head towards the bathroom. 

“You wanna get a shower?” He nods and follows me to the shower. 

I got a pretty good look of his beautiful body, while stepping into the heat of the shower. The water was steaming hot, turning his ivory skin into a pink blush, and my tan skin to a deep red. I look at his bruises, guilt rushes over me. 

“I’m so sorry that I did that to you, it looks really painful.” My face scrunched up just thinking of the pain. I grab his sides of his rib cage instead of the tender spot.

“It’s ok Dream, I knew you wouldn’t hurt me without a reason. Plus it’s a mark that I’m yours. And only yours~” He purred in my ear. I chuckled. 

“Good, because I really like you George.” I bring down my face to rest my forehead on his. He placed his hands on my face. The water beating down on my back was starting to burn me. We remained eye contact for a bit, his carmel eyes were like pools of hot coffee. I kiss him, not needy or lustful. A kiss of admiration and love. We broke away and I peppered kisses all over him, while he giggles. 

“Can you wash my hair?” He turns around to get the bottle and hands it to me. I nod. Pouring some of the gel into my hands, while he wet his hair. 

I indulged my fingers into his wet hair, lathering his scalp. Getting all the possible spots. He let out a sigh, leaning into the touch.

“You like head massages don’t you?” I ask, but still focused on washing his hair. 

“Yea, who doesn’t? 

“I don’t like any kind of form of massage, I don’t know why but that’s just how I am.” A lot of people always kind of question me with this subject like ‘How can you not like it?’. 

“Well that’s just you then, and I’m guessing you’ll wash yourself?” 

“Mhm, because you’re so short.” That’s when he whipped around and hit me in the arm. I wheeze hard. He looked at me with a pout but it slowly turned into a smile and he started laughing with me. 

“You’re so mean.” He tries to act sad. I could see through the act, pulling him in another kiss.

“And you’re mine.” I smirk. He quickly uses body wash and gets out the shower to go sculk in the bedroom. I shake my head, he can be a handful sometimes. I use the soap for my hair and body and get out. Putting on a towel to go get some clothes, I walk out and see a wondrous sight. 

George on the bed, skirt slightly up showing his thong, looking at his phone. _Facing away from me_. Of course I had the devious idea of smacking his ass, but scaring him would be funnier. I sneak up to the bed, trying to be discreet. And eventually I made it and pulled his legs to bring him to me at the edge of the bed. He yelped and screamed.

“AHH DREAM! WHAT THE FUCK?” I wheeze so hard that I fall to the ground. He smacks my arm again. This time he looks genuinely angry. 

“Ok ok ok, I’m sorry cutie, but I couldn’t help myself.” I get up and approach him. He sighs and hugs me.

“It’s fine.” He says into my shoulder. I squeeze him in the hug. 

“I’ll take you out again. To the mall and, this time I can really treat you.” I broke away from him to go get changed. This perked up his mood, but it instantly defused. 

“Don’t you have work? You are important to your company.” 

“I’m my own boss, I can take as many days off as possible. Plus, today is the only day off the entire week, I let the workers off today for a break in between the week.” I explain. He just nods his head. 

“I’ll let you go home for a bit if you want or we can just go now?” I ask, giving him the ultimate call. 

“Yea, we can just go after you get dressed.” He giggled.

“What about your friends? You want to invite them too?” I suggest, I want to meet his friends. Ever since I opened up my brand, I didn’t have enough time for a social life.

“Ooh, that’s a good idea.” He reached for his phone and started texting. I went into my walk-in wardrobe and started thinking of what to wear. Thinking long and hard, and eventually an idea came to my mind. 

I chose an olive green shirt, kind of the same style as last night and simple black ripped jeans. I walk back to George. His mouth was open slightly, basically telling me I looked good. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” I pose dramatically. He giggled and shook his head from my silliness. 

“They responded and accepted. They’ll meet us there.” He ran to go put his shoes on, and I followed doing the same. And he practically pulled me out of the building to the car a few blocks away. The city was bustling as usual, but not as much as last night. 

We get to the car and he bounces up and down in his seat all the way there. 

“Are you that excited?” I chuckle. He nods quickly with a huge smile on his cute face. 

“They should be in the food area, look for a guy that has a white bandanna on.” He looks at the new text that popped up on his phone. We got out of the car and walked into the huge building. A lot of people were looking at us, specifically George. He drifts his walk closer to me, almost hiding behind me. I think it was cute but the reason why he did it wasn’t something I was too happy with. He suddenly smiled and ran to someone. 

It was a guy that had a white bandanna, the guy who we were supposed to look for. I walked over to the three, two guys I didn’t recognize. But George was hanging onto the one. 

“Dream! This is Sapnap and Karl. Sapnap and Karl, this is Dream.” George introduced us to each other. I reach out my hand to shake hands, but they look at me for a second then just take my hand. 

“So Dream, you know Schlatt?” Sapnap asked skeptically.

“Oh yea, we’re friends. Why?”

“Because I didn’t know Schlatt had the heart to have a friend.”

“Oh c’mon Sap, he’s nice.” George came to his defense. 

“Yea only because you can suck dick the best!” Sapnap quipped. Karl giggled. And George looked defeated.

“I mean he’s right-“ I interlude. Everyone erupted with laughter and giggles. Except for George. 

“God your friends are great.” I say to George. 

“Yea I’m happy you get along with them.” He said sarcastically. 

“I agree with Dream, we should hang out one time.” Sapnap patted him on the back. It was clear that I was the tallest out of all of them. But Sapnap was close in second. Sapnaps fashion inspired me, he was wearing a black shirt with orange undertones and bleached ripped jeans. Same with Karl, he was wearing a purple shirt that was similar to mine but his was cropped. And to top it off, he had blue ripped jeans. His makeup and piercing were mesmerizing. 

“Where do you guys wanna go first?” Karl asked looking around at the different stores. 

“Anywhere you guys wanna go, I’ll treat you guys to one thing.” I spoke up, Karl and Sapnap staring at me with disbelief. 

“Y-you serious?” Sapnap stuttered. I nodded unfazed. Karl and Sapnap exchanged glances with each other and looked at George. Which George was looking at his phone, also unfazed by my request. 

“Ok, then let’s go to the Chipotle.” Karl said calmly. 

“You sure you want me to pay for that? Just for lunch?”

“Dude, I’m not letting you do that, maybe for George but I’m definitely not letting you spend money on me.” Sapnap agreed with him. 

“Plus now you can’t pull a Schlatt and think we need to pay you back somehow.” Sapnap included. I shrugged.

“It’s your choice.” We all walk to the Chipotle and order. It was relatively cheap, compared to what I thought they were going to make me buy. They sit down and eat. Then they suggested that me and George go off on our own and that they feel like a third and fourth wheel. 

We walked a little bit throughout the building, again a lot of people staring at us. 

  
  


“Sorry that I attract many stares, you seem a bit uncomfortable.” George spoke up. Rubbing his arm, looking down. I grab his hand. 

“George don’t be sorry, you should dress however you want.” He smiles, god his boy will be the death of me. 

“Where do you wanna go? I still need to treat you.” He leads me to the Victoria’s Secret store, taking me to the section that most couples go to. 

“I want you to pick me something out, anything you’re into.” He winks at me with that grin that I know to be his mischievous one. He walked away to do something but left me to pick something out. 

The rows and rows of lingerie were intimidating but I’ll do it for George.

“Uh, hey, are you finding everything ok?” A blonde clerk walked over to me. I hummed in response. Then she gets really close to me.

“Who are you buying for? You got a girlfriend?” _Oh no._ I shift uncomfortably. 

“Uh- no?” 

“You know, I can wear it for you if you wanna? Maybe tonight?” She smirks. Her physique was similar to Georges, except her chest was flatter than Georges. I physically recoiled at the suggestion. 

“Uh n-no I do-“ She approached me, almost about to grab my shoulder.

“Hey Clay, who’s this?” George came to the rescue from behind her. He came up and hugged my arm, literally telling her to back the fuck off.

“Hi, I’m Kenna. I was just about to help him pick out something for you.” Her whole mood and tone changed. This bitch is crazy. 

“You sure? Because I was behind you the whole time sweetie.” He smiled at her, with the most innocent smile. I can feel the annoyance drip off of him. I stood there speechless just watching the scene. People were listening too, looking at the tension between them. 

“Oh c’mon you like this whore? I’ve seen him around in the mall talking to other guys y’know?” She looks back at me. I know she’s clearly lying, George knows better than to let a guy hit on him in a mall. 

“Well I know that’s a lie.” I chuckled a bit. She stomped her foot on the ground. 

**_*BRIEF HOMOPHOBIC SLUR READ NEXT LINE IF SENSITIVE*_ **

“GOD! THESE FAGS ARE STEALING ALL THE HOT AND RICH GUYS!” She walked away, rushing out of the store. 

**_*It’s ok now!*_ **

As she stormed out of the store the people in the store just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. But then Sapnap and Karl came into the store, kind of confused why the girl rushed out like that. 

“What the hell was that? We heard her all the way from Bath and Body Works.” Sapnap asked as they found us in the store. George was still holding onto my arm for dear life. 

“She tried to pull a stunt and George shut her down.” I spoke up. I’m still kind of recovering from what just happened. 

“Jeez, you got some balls George.” Karl smiled. 

  
  


“I knew that girl, she was my prom date back in highschool. She was crazy as fuck.” He explained. 

“But what were you guys looking in here for?” Sapnaps lenny face engaged. My face definitely went red and the others seemed to notice. 

“Well if you must know Sapnap, he was going to pick something out for me.” George quipped back. 

“Uh- then we’ll leave you guys to it. We’ll come back in twenty minutes, Sapnap saw a cute girl at Hot Topic.” Karl said before leaving with Sapnap behind him. And we were left alone together. 

“So did you find anything?” George finally let go of me and went over to one of the displays of the models. 

“Nothing, she snuck up behind me before I got the chance.”

“Then let me show you a few things~” He said with a wink. We walked to the empty fitting rooms. And he sat me down on a bright pink ottoman. He went inside and I heard clinking out hangers. 

“Come in Dream~” He sweetly says. Some blood rushed down south, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t turned on right now. Not knowing what George was wearing JUST for ME, was making my cock twitch in excitement. 

I open the door to see him, in laced green panties and a garter attached to his thigh. My dick begged to be free in my pants. My first instinct was to grab the boy by the hips but the bruises made it harder. I approached him, taking my time to tease him. 

“Did you buy these already? There’s no tag.” I smirk, knowing that he totally did. He looked at the floor, his face burned a bright red. I place my hands on his cheek to make him look at me.

“We don’t want those people to hear us, ok?” I whisper in his ear biting the lobe. It seemed like he melted.

“This is so dirty, Dream~” He moaned out, I put my hand over his mouth. 

“Remember baby, no screaming.” I said sternly. I turn him around and run my hand down his back to his panties. Massaging his ass, I enjoy the view. He was trembling and shivering every squeeze, pull, push or tease I pulled on him. 

“So sexy, look at you~” I push myself against his ass. 

“Dream please I need you~” He arched his back, I felt his hard dick against my leg. He was pinned on the wall, hands taking most of his weight as he was picked up by me and practically grinding on my lap. 

“I gotchu baby, don’t worry.” I pull off the panties. Reaching around to stroke him off. 

“MhMm~” He tries to keep his voice down. I smirk at the sight, I can wrap him around my finger so easily. 

“You wanna scream don’t you?” I ask. 

“Yes, yes I really do.” His accent got thicker. I quicken my strokes, trying undoing my pants with one hand. He throws his head back in pleasure. I get my pants and underwear off and take my hand away from his dick. 

“N-no please Dream, I need you.” He begged for more friction. I spit on my fingers and push one into him.

“AH- mHm~” I quickly covered his mouth with my free hand. 

“What did say about screaming? Do I need to teach you how to listen?” My voice dropped into a growl, I felt the darkness slip off of me. I remove my hand for him to respond. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t d-do it again.” He said shakingly. I thrust my fingers in and out of his hole. Him whimpering and whining every time I would narrowly miss his prostate. I push in a second digit. Him basically wobbling with every thrust of my fingers. 

“Dream please just fuck me~” He begged, looking back to me. I push in a third digit. 

“We need to stretch you out baby, one more minute then you’ll get what you want.” I purred into his ear. After a minute of stretching and teasing, I line myself with his hole. 

“Ready baby?” I ask before I make my move. He nods. As I push in, he whips his head back, tears going down his face and biting his lip. I plant kisses down his back, shoulders and neck. I suck a hickey right on his shoulder, marking him once again. Once all the way inside of him, I buck my hips to ease him up. 

“D-Dream, start moving please~” He whispered. I obey, knowing that his dick might be hurting. His tight heat took me in perfectly. 

“You’re so cute when you’re needy.” I start a rhythm, thrusting in and out of the boy. He used one of hands to jerk himself off. His whimpers were loud, but not enough for the people out in the store to hear. 

“Clay, please more~” I quickly found his sweet spot, and pounded onto it. It was enjoyable watching him trying to keep his voice down. He was whispering curses as more tears went down his face. 

“George you in here?” Karls voice called out. I didn’t let up with my thrusts. George's eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“Y-yea I’m in here, w-what’s up?” He responds.

“Oh, me and Sapnap were looking for you two. Where is Dream?” 

“H-he said he was going to look for something in another store, he never t-told me where.” I bring Georges torso up to mine, him still arching his back so I can thrust easier. I kissed the back of his neck and hooked my arms around his so I can use his shoulders to hold onto to thrust in deeper. 

“Ok then, I guess once we find him I’ll come back.” 

“S-s-sounds great, see you t-then.” George managed to squeak out. I heard footsteps fade as Karl walked away. 

“Fuck Dream~” The tears streaming down his face were now on my hand. 

“I’m going to cum.” I thrust harder, edging him, and felt the pit inside my stomach as well. 

I felt his shudder as he fell limp, he probably came. After a couple more thrusts, I came on his back. 

“Shit Georgie, you’re too perfect.” I praised him. I take a step back from my work. And what I saw was a masterpiece. 

“That was so good.” He said, struggling to even keep himself up. I help him, turning him around and kissing him with love. 

“Wait, I didn’t even get to treat you!” I facepalm. He giggled, I turned him around again to wipe off the cum with a napkin from Chipotle. 

“Maybe next time you can treat me?” He looks innocently at me. I pull him close. 

“Of course George, I would take you anywhere.” 

“Anywhere?” He grins. You could see he was thinking. 

“Maybe there’s one place you can treat me to.” And he exited the stall, leaving me to wonder. This boy is the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god, I’m so sorry it came out late but in the end it was worth it-. Try listening to Call out my name by The Weeknd, it helps with the mood. I hope you enjoy a Christmas Eve special chapter.

_Dream’s POV_

It’s been about two weeks since me and George met, and our relationship has been pretty good. Texting or calling until one of us falls asleep, hanging out at my bar or apartment, taking him to the club to see him perform. Overall, our relationship is going great. Also me and Sapnap have been doing pretty good, we hung out two days ago and it was a day to remember. We messed around in a park in the suburbs of Miami, the neighbors almost called the cops on us for hitting each other with sticks, trying to act like they were swords. 

Christmas Eve is right around the corner and I still haven’t been able to treat George ever since the day we met. He would always insist on paying for himself, or paying ahead of me. I had a good idea to get him for Christmas. It was a necklace, and it spelled out ‘p r e t t y b o y’ and it was absolutely stunning. I had some of the jewels have a light blue tint to them since George can see blue. My phone rings when I’m fidgeting at my desk, I was spaced out staring at one of my very intricate ingredient orders. 

_Georgie: Hey so, usually every year me and Sapnap usually spend our Christmas with each other because both of our parents disowned us basically and don’t have any other family that wants to see us so, would you like to spend it with us? If you already have plans with your family that’s completely fine. 11:52 AM_

I looked at the text for a moment, ‘ _our parents disowned us._ ’. Poor things, a feeling of sympathy washed over me. My parents won’t mind if I miss this year especially since I can blame it over work or something like that.

_Clay <3: of course i will come, it sounds like fun 11:58 AM _

_Georgie: Yay! I’m really excited now, but are you sure you don’t want to spend it with your family? You seem the family type guy. 12:01 PM_

I chuckle, I guess I do seem like that. All ways looking after Sapnap and him, always making sure they’re eating, drinking and sleeping. And always reminding them to be safe when they drive from the club late at night. 

_Clay <3: yea im sure usually i get stuck in a long heated convo with my parents and i dont wanna deal with that this year so i would rather spend it with a close friend and maybe someone closer ;) 12:02 PM _

The question still hangs, I always either chicken out or never get the chance to but, we all know what I’m talking about. If he would try to be my boyfriend or not. Sometimes my self-doubt catches up with me and tells me to just give up, but of course I won’t just give up on this beautiful boy. 

_Georgie: Mhm~ my daddy. 12:03 PM_

_Georgie: Are you at work? I need you…. 12:07 PM_

A couple minutes later, and my words worked their magic. That made my mood change entirely. My work day was almost done, we got done at least around two. 

_Clay <3: sadly i am baby boy, you want me to help you over the phone? 12:07 PM _

My own suggestion made my dick twitch in my pants. 

_Georgie: Please, I need help so badly. Call me. 12:09 PM_

No one should need me at this point in the day, and I had meetings this morning. I pressed his contact and dialed his number. It only took two rings for him to pick up. 

“Dreamie, it hurts, I want you here to touch me so badly~” He sounded distant from the phone. My mind imagined him sprawled out on his bed, legs spread apart, trying to compose himself. Absolutely gorgeous. 

“You are such a good boy, you didn’t touch yourself until I told you.” I purred, a whimper came from my phone. 

“Go ahead, touch yourself for me. Imagine me pumping your dick and sucking hickeys all over your body. And you look so sexy under me, completely under my mercy.” I pull down my dress pants, and pull out my throbbing cock. 

“FUck _Daddy_ you make me feel so good~” I stroke myself every time I hear George moan. Pictures of him under me, whimper, moaning or whining when I touched him or said something, made me want to chase my release more. 

“ _Daddy_ can I cum?” He breathed out, you can hear how desperate he was. 

“One more minute baby, you can do it. Keep touching yourself until I say so.”

“Please I need to cum now, please just let me!” He begged pathetically. I can hear him still jerking himself off. I didn’t respond fast enough. 

“PLEase, just let me fucking CUM!” He practically screamed, kind of in a bratty tone. 

“Watch your tone. It would be a shame if I didn’t let you cum at all and make you wait until I was done working right?” My voice dropped an octave, he was dangerously close to getting a punishment. 

“Y-you’re right, I’m sorry please let me cum, I’ll be good for you.” He sounded so defeated and exhausted. A wet sound was now audible from the phone. We were both leaking pre cum at this point. 

“Ok baby, on three.” I was out of breath and also desperately trying to release. While trying to stay as quiet as can be. 

“One.” I can hear George's moans become louder, screaming my name. 

“T-two.” I’m seeing stars, what this boy does to me still amazes me. 

“Three.” A broken moan comes from the other side of the phone, signalling he came. I let out a low groan, feeling the hot cum come out of my dick, and the satisfying feeling of insane pleasure. 

“Thank you _Daddy_ , you made me feel so good.” He was having trouble breathing, but managed to get the sentence out. I wipe down my hand and pants down with a tissue and throw it away. 

“Anything for my baby boy, you did so great.” I praised him. I look at the time. It’s been an hour since we started somehow. Time flies by when you’re having fun. 

“I’ll talk to you later, I have a bit of work still to do then I’ll come to you?” 

“Yea, that sounds fine. I perform tonight, so would you like to accompany me?” He says with a giggle. 

“Of course.” I smirk, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen him perform, but goddamn every time it feels like it. He’s the best dancer Schlatt has. 

“Yay! At least I know one person that’s going to watch me is not drunk and want a quick fuck.” I smile, he knows that I want to be something more than just fuckbuddies, it makes me relieved. 

“I’ll text you when I’m on my way to you. See you Georgie.” 

“See you soon!” I hang up and write down the last number on the paper, tossing it aside with the other piles of paper. I get up and head for the door. Walking through the offices the workers look at me with a warm smile. I always want them to feel comfortable with me. I know a lot of bosses can be douches at times, so I try to make them feel comfortable with me. The elevator ride up to my apartment was uneventful, living higher up is worse, especially if you have a fear of heights. 

I got a shower, threw on a white loose button up shirt and military green jeans. And headed out to my car. 

_Clay <3: on my way 1:50 PM _

_Georgie: Ok, I have somewhere we can go before I perform tonight so tell me when to come to the parking lot. 1:52 PM_

I see his text but I focus on driving, Floridans are crazy on the road. He’s performing tonight? That’s weird but it’s probably a private show and he is just in one dance. We can probably spend Christmas Eve together after. But I wonder where he has in mind for us to go. I pull up to the parking lot of the apartments. 

_Clay <3: im here 2:07 PM _

_Georgie: Coming down. 2:09 PM_

I sat there for maybe five minutes until the beauty came from the building. He never ceases to amaze me with his style. A very loose blue sweater, showing his pale collarbones. A pair of black skinny jeans was complimenting his very curvy legs. 

He got in the car, smiling cheek to cheek.

“How was your day, Georgie?” I turn towards him. Looking and savoring his pretty face. 

“It was good, I was doing nothing the whole day before I texted you.” His cheeks flushed pink. 

“Where did you have in mind for us to go?” I start to pull out of the parking spot. 

“Oh, uh, I was thinking we could go to Santa’s Enchanted Forest? I already bought the tickets.” He held up his phone showing a receipt for two tickets. 

“Hey! I still haven’t paid for your treat, George you should’ve let me pay for them. Let me pay you back!” I reach for my phone but he grabs my wrist.

“Dream it’s fine, you’re paying me back for driving and taking me to work.” He kisses my cheek. 

“Ok fine, but someday, please let me buy you something.” I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

“Fine, next time.” I smiled, but I knew he wasn’t going to let me anyways. 

The ride there was very comfortable, he would hum to the songs on the radio if he knew them. And it was overall good to have him there with me. I had my hand that wasn’t driving on his thigh the whole ride. He would sometimes hold my hand, play with my fingers, stroke my knuckles with his thumb. The size difference was huge. It was interesting, he had barely any kind of calluses or tears to his hands despite dancing on the pole a couple times a week.

It took maybe an hour and a half to get there, which the sun was starting to set. We got out of the car, walked up to scan our tickets and headed for the rides. 

He led me to the merry go round first. It was obvious that I couldn’t get on a horse but he could. 

“C’mon you need to try at least.” George said while perched on one of the unicorns. 

“You know I would fall on my face if I tried.” I defended myself.

“Please just try!” He whined. I sighed, I gave in. I hooked my leg over the horse that was right next to his. I grab the pole connected and pull myself up. It was rough, but I eventually got on. Surprisingly I didn’t fall for the whole ride. But, getting off on the other hand, I went to whip over my leg to get off but I didn’t have my balance right and I landed awkwardly on my ankle. 

“JEsus fff-“ I stutter, there’s a pair of kids next to us.

“HAHA oh my god! Are you ok?” George swiftly gets off the horse and comes to my side. I get up as quickly as possible and stumble off and onto a bench not that far from the exit from the ride.

“Well that was interesting.” I chuckled, but George's eyes told me he was concerned.

“Dream are you seriously ok?” I nod.

“It caught me off guard but it hurt for two seconds.”

“Alright, then let's go on a ride you can’t get hurt on.” He looks around the many rides around us. He spots one and leads me to it. The worst possible one he can choose. 

_The Ferris Wheel._

The line was relatively short compared to the other rides. And perfect timing, the sun was setting and the sky started to shift to pretty colors. It was pink and orange this time around.

“Uh- wait.“

“C’mon it’s our turn to get on.” He took my hand in his and sat me down on the swinging cart. My stomach started to have butterflies in them. I don’t dare to move, it’s embarrassing when a guy like me is scared of heights. His eyes landed on me, confused. 

“Are you ok? You’re shaking.” He shooched over to me. Putting his hands on my cheeks, turning my face to look at him. I felt the ride move and I grabbed onto him quite quickly. Squeezing my eyes shut from the fear of looking out towards the ever shrinking loss of land.

“Clay, are you seriously ok?” The use of my name made me even more nervous.

“I didn’t mention it to you before but, I might be deathly afraid of heights.” I open my eyes and stare into his, trying to find some sort of comfort. The dark mysterious eyes that I love so much did their magic and the butterflies dissolved. I let out a sigh of content. 

“I’m so so so sorry Dream. I should’ve seen if you were comfortable going on it.” He grabs my hands and pulls them into his chest, bowing his head in guilt. Our position was questionable. He was practically straddling me. I kiss his forehead. I know he didn’t do it on purpose. 

“It’s ok baby, I guess I should’ve told you earlier.” I keep my eyes planted in his, I know we are on the top of the cycle, but I don’t dare to look in the distance. I might freak out and get us hurt. 

“Just hold onto me if you’re really scared… it’s my fault you were basically forced to go on this.” His body moved so he was sitting next to me, holding my hand and arm. I rested my head on his shoulder. It was an adjustment to sit but I could barely see the distance from my view of the cart. 

Once we were off the death trap, the sun was down and the stars were up. Lights of different colors were lit up, creating different little scenes, covering trees, lighting for a path. It was amazing just to watch. There was a little secluded area with a heart like overhead was lit up with pink lights. I took his hand and led us there.

“You’re so cliche.” The boy I placed in between my arms said. I throw my head back and wheeze. 

“Well, I’ve been meaning to ask you, uh.” I scratch my neck. Here goes nothing.

“George, will you be my beautiful boyfriend?” His facial expression was very hard to read in the moment. My heart rate spiked, what the hell am I thinking? My breathing quickened, making me feel like I was about to pass out. 

But all of a sudden, he nodded with the cutest gleam in his eyes. Relieve soaked my body and my heart warmed. This boy is mine… 

I grab him by the under thigh, lift and twirl him around the air. He giggles nonstop, cupping my cheeks. As I lowered him, he caught me in a kiss. 

“You’re finally mine.” I whisper to myself in disbelief. The thought that George was mine to hold, kiss and fuck, makes me so happy. It’s almost so good to be true. 

“You’re mine too.” He giggles, his eyes scrunched up, he’s so cute. Everything seemed to slow down, just us together forever. All the voices and music faded from my hearing. I could only hear his breath, he was completely covered by me. 

“I’m sorry to ruin the moment but you’re kind of squishing me.” His voice was strained. I loosen my grip and he slips out to breathe. 

“I’m sorry. You’re just so tiny, I just wanna squeeze you.” I pat his head. 

“It’s ok, but can we walk around to look at the different lights?” He points to the other side from where we were. 

“Of course, lead the way.”

***

After six hours of walking around, going on different rides, watching shows, and eating food, we head back to his flat. 

I won him a teddy bear at one of the games, it only took maybe twenty dollars. He tried to say it was my treat, but I denied him really quickly. The bear was smothered in his touch, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous. 

We eventually got to his flat, he told me that the show starts at eleven but the dancers have to be there at ten thirty. 

“Since we have an hour to kill, you wanna help me make cookies?” Even though I was a family kind of guy, I never made cookies during the holidays. My mom would alway busy and my sisters would be hung up in helping her. Though for my brother, he was never interested in the business of us. 

“Sure, but uh- you’ll probably have to do all the work. I never made cookies before.” He welcomed me into his flat, it was big and comfortable. We never really hang out at his place. He had a smallish kitchen, I mean, he only has an apartment. 

“Ok, so Sapnap asked me to make sugar cookies this year. Every year I make a different kind and he asked for it, so I have all the ingredients out already.” He was right, the counter had a bag of sugar, flour, vanilla extract and butter was set aside in a bowl. 

“So what do we do first?” I look at the ingredients puzzled. 

“We add the sugar and flour together, then add in the eggs, vanilla and milk in the fridge and add a tiny bit of butter then mix.” It sounded easier than expected. He got out a measuring cup, measuring all the powders and milk. 

After what seemed only ten minutes, he was about to finish mixing. I barely did anything except watch in astonishment. He looked like his arms were about to break after a big stir. 

“Hey you need me to stir? Your arms might break and you need those to perform in forty minutes.” He huffed, he knew I was right. 

“Ok fine, just make sure you don’t over mix.” He steps away for me to step up to the bowl. I gently stir it, getting used to it. He washes his hands and goes to the higher shelf. I think I got all of the contents mixed, but I watched George straining to the top shelf. He was too short to even reach it. It was funny to watch him stretch up on his tippy toes. I choke back a laugh, put the bowl down and approach him. Overreaching above him, I get the cabinet open. 

“Tall bastard. Get the two sheet pans out.” I reach for the pans, I feel him shift, wrapping his arms around my exposed torso. Burying his face into my chest. The pans were in my hands but do I really wanna move? 

I let go of the pans, and come back down to hug him back. Swaying our bodies together, I feel his whole body relax. But he pulls away for a reason.

“Can you get it? We only have a bit of time left to cook them.” I nod and stretch back up to the cabinet.

He drops the batter onto the sheets and puts them in the oven. 

“I gotta go get ready, I need to pack a bag, Sapnap should be coming, he is staying here to finish the cookies and we will come back here for tonight.\” Well, luckily I had his present in the back of my car, I would’ve had to run home. I didn’t know we were heading straight to Sapnaps house. I nod, jumping onto his couch, scrolling on Twitter already. 

A knock was at the door to Georges apartment. With a huff, I get up and open it, Sapnap coming through. 

“Are the damn cookies done? I smelt them from the elevator.” 

“They should be done in five minutes and we have to go in that time.” I go into the room with the delicious smell. Two sheets of precious circles of perfection were golden brown. 

“WAIT DREAM TAKE THOSE OUT! They’re perfect!” Sapnap screamed for literally no reason. I put on an oven mitt and reach in for the sheets, laying them on the counter. 

“Do you think we should decorate them or not?” Sapnap questioned.

“I don’t think we have time.” Looking at the timer on the oven, it was ten fifteen. 

“It’s whatever, they’ll still be delicious.” My mouth watered when he said it. They do look very good. 

“Apparently he’s performing for a bachelor party, it’s a big party if they shut the whole place up for it.” I don’t know how he knows that but I trust him. 

“Are you going with us?” 

“Yea, I’m the one with the key. Schlatt’s not going to be there.” That’s weird, usually Schlatt likes to be there for any performance especially for a private one. 

“Ok then, I did-“ That’s when George came from his room, a latex skirt with my black sweatshirt he “borrowed”. He was in a hurry.

“Let’s go! I don’t wanna get yelled at for being late.” Me and Sapnap stiffened but we listened. Following him out to my car, I suggested that we all just drive together so we hopped in my car. 

Once we got there, George sped walked to the back of the stage. I never got to take in the details of the club, every time I was here it was crowded and dark. The building was big, having multiple tables with poles connected to them, two bars on either side of the room. And one massive stage for the bigger shows, like tonight. 

“Here let’s just chill in one of the booths, the party should get here in fifteen minutes.” Sapnap lended me a seat and we talked for the rest of the time until a limo pulled up at the glass door of the club. Me and Sapnap acted as the door bearer, and welcomed them. The whole ambience was Christmas-y but it had a hint of sexiness. The party sat down, and there was one person I recognized, a man with curly brown hair and glasses. Technoblade, or Dave I know him by, since we are partners in another brand. He didn’t look too amused. I went to go talk to him since it looked like he wasn’t interested in any of this stuff. 

That’s when the lights and music start to begin. Jingle Bell Rock was playing when four figures appeared on stage. It was George and three other men in a latex skirt, no shirt and a Santa hat. They start dancing, they catwalk up to the edge of the stage in sync with the music. Flick their right arm up and fling it seductively, swinging their hips with their arm. And came down with their hands to roll their hips, I heard a couple guys laugh and some just chugged their beers, or shot down their shots. They continue the dance by pushing out their asses away from the crowd, and swing their arm up again to bring it down to their inner thighs, slapping them hard. A lot of guys whistled and cheered for them to get more involved. The dancers turned sideways, facing away from the side to the left to pump their chest in and out while going down into a squat. They raise themselves by twirling with their arms in the air. Catwalking side to side with fancy hand work, winks and kisses towards the drunken mess of men. They push themselves against the other behind them, for George it was a boy with red hair. Basically George was grinding on him, I felt my anger rise. I got up and stormed to the bathroom, I felt like I was about to pass out. Sapnap followed not too far behind me. 

“What happened? You ok?” The music was still audible, it was ringing in my ears. I splash my face with water, feeling instantly better. 

“Yea, I just needed water, I felt like I was about to pass out.” I rub more water on my eyes and forehead. 

“Alright, they’re almost done with the performance, it’s pretty short honestly.” He exits and leaves me alone to recollect myself. God, I could smell the liquor from here. I walked to the bartender, ordered water, chugged it and sat back down with Sapnap. 

“Is everything ok? You missed the best part.” He screamed over the loud music playing, an unfamiliar boy was dancing on the pole.

“Yea, where is George?” 

“He’s getting his clothes on to go back home. Let’s go wait for him in the car, I already texted him.” We walk out of the building to my car. I get Georges and Sapnaps present out of the back of the car and put them in the front with me. 

George eventually comes into the car with sweatpants, my sweatshirt and heels?

“Interesting choice of shoes Gogy.” Sapnap quipped.

“Shut up, Snapmap.” 

“Children calm down, Christmas is right around the corner.” I keep my eyes on the road but I know that they are scowling at each other. 

We eventually get to George’s place, exhausted just wanting to hang out for a couple hours then going home since it was already twelve thirty in the morning. 

Crashing on the couch or whatever chair we found when we got into the apartment. The whole collective mood was exhausted. 

“I need those cookies right now, I haven’t eaten since eleven this morning.” Sapnap mumbled into the cushion of the couch, I agreed with him, I was quite hungry. 

“C’mon Sapnap, you know the tradition. We exchange gifts before we eat.” George got up and crossed his arms. Sapnap shrugged him off, but stayed quiet and away from the cookies. Then Sapnap smirked, for no reason at all.

“Fine, help me get Dreams present, I put it in your room a couple days ago so I didn’t forget to bring it.” They both went back to his room. And I was left there to wonder why it was taking so long to get a present. But I heard arguments and tape being ripped off. 

After maybe fifteen minutes Sapnap is pushing a big box to the main room where I was. 

“Do you need help?” I got up to come over to him, it kind of looked like he was struggling. 

“No no no, just stay on the couch.” I shrug and stay seated. He put the wrapped box in front of me.

“Open it, I think you’ll like it!” He runs for the door and slams it, George is definitely getting a complaint tomorrow. And again, I was left there to wonder what’s inside the box and where the hell George is. I didn’t even get to thank Sapnap or exchange gifts with him. I guess I’ll open it, even though he is not to see it. Tearing open the paper, and lifting up the flaps of cardboard, I see George naked and tied up with a very long piece of ribbon and a bow on his ass. My eyes drop out of their sockets. But recollect myself quickly. 

“Hm, you never cease to amaze me with what you come up with next. First you rode me when I was completely powerless. Second, let me fuck you after our first date when you wore those panties just for me. Lastly you let me fuck you in a fitting room. And now, YOU’RE my present. My sexy present.” I purr, enjoying the view of him stretching his ass up to fit in the box without sitting, rather in a very submissive pose. 

“I’ll do anything for you _Daddy~_ ” He mumbled into his arm trying to look back at me, his cheek dusted a vibrant pink. He had a butt plug in, I can hear it vibrating. 

“Then let's get you out of the box. And move to the bed.” I think of how to go about this. The best choice was to just pick him up, throw him over my shoulder and pin him on the bed in the next room. And I do just that.

Skillfully I get him to the bed without untying the ribbon.

“You look so pretty, I almost don’t want to peel off the ribbon. But I know both of us want the same thing, right Georgie?” I whispered in his ear as I bent over him, completely covering his body in my touch. He stifled a moan, and it went to my cock. It was now throbbing in its containment. 

“I wanna play with my new toy and love. Is that ok?” I rip off my shirt and throw my pants on the floor with it. He hums a response, this is going to be fun. 

“You want me to fuck you baby?”

“Yes, yes please. Use me as your toy, I’m your present from Sapnap.” His voice got higher and harder to understand because of his accent. I smirk, unwrapping the ribbon off of him. Peppering kisses all over his body exposed to me. Running my hands on all the sensitive parts, worshiping his body. Up and down his arms, his thighs, his back, to his feet. Him letting out sighs and whimpers when I hit the sensitive areas. Like music to my ears, he moans when I find the same spot where a hickey was placed a week ago. He is true beauty, even though this seems like a lust, it’s truly appreciation. 

“I love you Georgie, please tell me if you need to stop.” The words fit right in my mouth, my bruised lips turned into a soft smile. I love this boy, from his innocent to his dirty self. And I should acknowledge both parts. 

“Please start, it’s starting to hurt, I need you _Daddy~”_ I work myself down to his ass again, take out the vibrating toy and I lick his hole, teasing the tight ring of muscle. Occasionally dipping my tongue into the heat. 

“Do you want me to play with you?” I ask, I would love to see him get fingered. My cock twitched in response. 

“Yes, just please help me~” He sounded so helpless. All the tiredness from earlier was washed away, it was just me and him now. I slick up his hole and my fingers with the lube on his bedside table. Pushing in one fingering, a low moan was in response. I aimed for his sensitive walls, pushing on the nerves. But when I felt him buck his hips up and moan louder, I knew I found his prostate. I used my other hand to pump my dick, my groin aching at the sound of his moans and whimpers. 

“Ah ah, AH~” His moans were in sync with my pounding on his prostate. His constant moaning was making my mind fuzzy, almost hypnotized. I pulled out my one finger and inserted two. Making him go crazy, I unmercifully pound my two fingers right onto the sweet spot deep inside George. 

“ _AH DADDY~”_ He tried to rock back onto my fingers more, I let him for a little bit, but eventually I had to pin his back, back onto the bed. 

“Georgie, good boys don’t try anything like that right?” Like earlier, I would seriously punish him if I needed to. 

“AH- no, I won’t do i-t-t again-n.” Stumbling on his words, he was definitely lost in the pleasure. But I don’t let go of him and keep abusing the spot deep inside him. 

“Good boy, you’re so good at taking my fingers inside of you. Look at you~” He moaned at the praise, pre cum streaming down his cock. 

“C-c-can I cum?” He shyly asks. 

“Yes baby boy, go ahead.” With that, he gasped and a pornagraphic moan came from his mouth, letting all the cum come out of his dick. If it wasn’t official, he’s definitely getting a complaint now. It takes him a minute to catch his breath but he turns around to face me on his back, spreading his legs. 

“Dreamie didn’t get to cum.” He sounded genuinely upset. I lower my body to lay in between his legs, some of the cum spreading on my lower stomach. 

“It’s ok baby, it was fun to play with you, trust me you looked so sexy.” I kissed him. 

“No, Dream please.” He pushes me off of him and lifts his legs to place my cock right at his hole. 

“George I don’t want to oversim you too badly.” I whisper, my concern was real. 

“Please, Dreamie, I didn’t fulfill my duty as a present if I didn’t make you cum…” He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed. 

“Don’t complain about it if I get a little too rough ok?” He nodded and watched me slip inside of him. I let out a low growl, finally being able to be inside the boy. Him constantly moaning from the intrusion, he was probably so sensitive. I start a rhythm, slowly but at a hard pace. I was too busy looking at us connecting, to see him start to tear up. I eventually looked up, I heard him sniffle. 

“You’re taking it so well baby.” I kiss his forehead and wipe away his tears.

“I’m going to go faster, ok?” He nods, at a loss of words. My hips rock back and forth, driving my dick in and out of the shaking and whimpering boy. 

“D-dreamie, you’re so big aH~”A broken moan came from him. I felt the pit in my stomach grow, the smallest action he does gets me riled up. I pick up a faster pace, eager to get to my climax faster. His dick was flinging precum all over both of our chests. 

“DREAM I’M CUMMING!” His whole body trembles violently and his hole clenches. Allowing me to finish inside of him with a couple more thrusts. He curses under his breath as he rides out his second climax, me doing the same. I kiss him with every bit of strength I have left. 

“I love you George, thank you for the present.” I smile, looking down at him. 

“No problem Dreamie. I love you too.” His smile gave me the extra strength to get up and wipe us both down with a towel and slip on both of our underwear. 

He cuddled up close to me. Exhausted from the day.

“Merry Christmas Dream.”

“Merry Christmas Georgie.”

*** 

I woke up with my new boyfriend in my arms, spooning him. I smiled and cuddle closer, the faint smell of sex was still in the air. 

“Good morning, I didn’t move until you were awake.” George’s raspy voice spoke up. I chuckle.

“Thank you, but I still need to give your present.” I get up first. The cold air hitting my warm exposed skin. Grabbing a shirt I head to his main room, grab the tiny box and come back to him on the bed still. 

“Oh Dream, please don’t tell me you spend a lot on this.” He facepalmed. 

“No no no no, I didn't, I promise. Just open it and see.” I hand him the box and he unwraps it. He takes out the necklace and reads it. 

“It’s so beautiful Clay, I love it! It has hints of blue that I can see!” He gets excited.

“Let me help you put it on.” I grab the chain from him unhook the chain, wrap it around his neck and hook back on. It complimented his collarbone perfectly. He kisses me on the cheek, wrapping his thin arms around my neck for a side hug. 

“Thank you so much.”

“Anything for my baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some references to Mean Girls during the performance George did (if anyone caught it, you’re a madlad). Remember I have other ideas for this “plot” but I wanna enjoy my break this holiday so, I’ll be back in three weeks tops. Happy holidays guys! I love you!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get the “lift your hips up for me, love” line, bruh you gained so much respect from my irl friend. I will be telling them if you guys got it or not so- Try listening to S & M by Rihanna, it helps set the mood. Anyways, if Clay or George are uncomfortable with this; I will take it down immediately. Also I do these for fun when I’m in the mood for writing, I’mnothorny. Enjoy the fanfic!

_ George’s POV _

It’s been two weeks since me and Dream have been official and it’s been the best. He would randomly come and check on me during work and when I’m home. I’ve been thinking of the perfect thing for avoiding him wasting money on me, like he tries to claim he needs to ‘treat’ me, that act doesn’t work anymore. I remember ever since the dressing room episode, I had the idea of visiting my good friend Alex, he was the one that got me connections with Schlatt. Sapnap was visiting his childhood friend Zak or Skeppy in Texas, so I wanted to invite Dream to come with me to see Alex in California. Of course I would purchase the tickets beforehand so Dream doesn’t cash in his ‘favor’. 

I was at work, currently dancing around the pole with three guys and two girls watching me. I was dancing to the song, in sync with the others across the room. We were all wearing tight booty shorts and a collar with our names on it and colored our favorite color. Of course we all had our stripper heels on too. Grabbing onto the metal pole, my hands lift me up on the beat drop of the song, twisting my body and wrapping my leg around it to let it go and spin. Locking eye contact with one of the men. He was unusual; he had a white mask with a smiley. He threw down a hundred dollar bill. I was taken back but I had to focus so I didn't fall. I gave him a tiny smile, and winked at him. Listen, I didn’t wanna give him the wrong idea but I had to do some business with him. I kept dancing, trying to get more tips from the others. Swaying my hips and doing intricate moves on the pole. Y’know that feeling when you feel like everything around you was blocked out. I felt that in the moment when the intense part of the choreography. The sound of paper was the only thing audible when I flipped upside down on the pole, sliding down it, and pushing out my butt. 

Eventually the others left except the man with the mask. He lifted his finger and motioned for me to come to him. Of course I go over, in case he wants to request for something. I sat right next to him, sprouting out my chest and an innocent look in my eyes. 

“How much to get a room with you?” His voice seemed familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. 

“You go to my boss Schlatts office and submit a reservation. I think I have an opening.” I wink at him. I have no idea if Dream would be happy I did this, he’s always been possessive in bed. But this is literally my job. I walked away from the booth, the other dancers already made an exit. Walking to the lockers and showers, I get ready, because no doubt that guy would request me. Washing off the sweat and putting on my necklace Dream gifted me. Switched out of my boy shorts to red laced panties. They were not new, but they still looked pretty damn hot. And slipped into a pink skirt that matched the red.

And right on cue, Schlatt walks in and everyone greets him with shoulder rubs, winks and cheek kisses. I’m the only one that doesn’t fall for his charms; trust me, he's tried. He brings the pack of lovesick boys and girls over to me, all huddled next to him and circled around me. A smaller boy got onto his back somehow.

“Ok Georgie, you got yourself a session. This might be a fun one, so I might wanna get there fast!” He pats me on the head, smirks and licks his lips. Ew, now that was creepy. I got up and all the others swarmed around me instead of Schlatt who walked to the bathroom part of the room.

“How do you not find him dreamy? He’s hot as hell, and you’re the only one that doesn’t look at him without drooling. And you get so much attention from him too!” A brunette twink swung his arm around my neck. He was a bit bigger than me though; a little more muscular. A lot of the girls agreed with him. I look at the boy with intense eyes, not to intimidate, but something else. 

“Wait, do you even know my name?” He smirks. I look in the other direction, this is hella awkward. How can he be so calm being shirtless and pressing your chest up to another without proper introduction?

“I’ll take that as a no. My name is Weston. And oh my god, I just realized something.” He looks at me with thin eyes,  _ ah shit. _

“I know why you don’t like Schlatt that way, because you got your own sugar daddy already don’t you?” He smirks and pulls me in closer. Some blood betrayed me and rushed to my cheeks, I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. All of the people around me gasped and gawked. 

“OH MY GOD HE DOES!” A boy I know called Brett screamed in the background making everyone laugh and giggle. 

“It’s that guy you had a session with maybe a month ago isn’t it? The blondie, he also looked rich as fuck. I think Schlatt mentioned him before, right?” All the crowd agreed with Weston. I eyed him,  _ how the hell did he know?  _

“Oh honey you were in your own little world when he helped you that night after your twos session. All of us saw him come in and help you into the shower. And how he left his number for you.” All the people around me giggled and I stood there embarrassed of myself. He shifted his arm off of me. 

“Well, go get’em, you are the best at sessions afterall. Good luck!” He pushed me towards the door out to the club. All of the girls and guys waved and said some sort of ‘bye’. Which I waved awkwardly and turned to push the door open to exit into the now crowded club. I was working a later shift this week so it was more crowded than usual. I got catcalled instantly, guys grabbing for my hips and neck, I can practically smell the weed and liquor on them. 

“You heading somewhere baby?” A guy that was dressed in all black asked me, he didn’t smell like anything, no weed, no liquor, no nothing. 

“Yes actually, I have a session with someone. Now excuse me, I need to go suck someone off.” I use my sass and walk away with a new attitude. Swinging my hips. 

“That’s pretty hot!” He whistles and shouts something in spanish. I had the urge to giggle but I need to stay in character. Many guys and girls stared at me while I made my way to the back of the building. I ran my hand through my hair, I’m kind of nervous. The tickle of butterflies in my stomach made my head light headed. The music in the building wasn’t helping either. Eventually, the door was right in front of me. I take a deep breath,  _ I got this. _

Pushing open the door, I was met with the masked man once again. His head whipped towards the door, it looked like he was stressed. 

“You little slut, where were you? You’re late.” His voice was scary,  _ oh no. _

“I’m sorry, I got held back for a minute or two. I promise to be good for you.” I bow my head a little, I definitely don’t wanna mess with this guy. I didn’t notice him approach me and push me to the door, locking me into a corner. He lifted my chin up with his index finger. 

“You better be sorry Georgie, you know I’m the only one that can fuck you the best.” That voice. I know why I remember it now. He lifts the mask over his head, revealing Dream to be the masked man. My heart bursted, my heart rate went up fast. My eyes widened,  _ well I’m royally fucked. _ I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. This made him even more angry, a few veins protruding from his neck and forehead. 

“I-I am really sorry, please believe me.” I felt weak, and very much submissive. He grabbed under my chin; my head now in his hands, which forced me to look up at him. His face was scary, very red and his green eyes turned cold. 

“Do you believe I’m the only one that can fuck you the best?” He growled, I could hear the vocal cords in his throat vibrate. I shiver, I love it when I feel this small. 

“Yes, yes I know, and I-I wouldn’t call out a name, except y-yours.” My dick was rising under my skirt; while Dreams erection was poking me in the thigh. 

“Hm, maybe as your punishment for being a little cock slut, you’ll have to get spanked.” My face lit up with red,  _ damn that was kinky. _ I never heard someone say something so hot. It made my dick even harder, if that’s even possible. He pulled me to the other corner of the room where there was a velvet grand chair. It was almost like a throne. 

He sat down and guided me to lay across his lap, face down; my crotch on top of his. I brace for what is about to happen. 

“I should do this more often, you look so good on my lap. Not knowing when I’m going to slap your ass, so hard that you’ll remember the pain.” My skirt is lifted up, my panties are now the only thing covering anything. I wince at the sudden hand on my right buttcheek. I guess he saw me flinch. 

“Hey, if you need me to stop; I’ll stop.” The regular sweet voice of Dream rang, while his hand retracted. This gave me the reassurance I needed. All the worries washed away when he showed me his true compassion.  _ He truly loves me, doesn’t he? _

“No, it’s ok, go on. I do need a punishment  _ Daddy~” _ I arch my back a slight bit. And I can hear him smile behind me. 

“Lift your hips for me,  _ love _ .” The sudden nickname made my heart soften. I obey and he places what seems like a cushion of some sort under my crotch. My bottom half was completely under his mercy. My dick twitched in anticipation. A little whimper came out of my mouth as he tore off the panties. I’m unbelievably turned on.

“Now, no cumming until I say so, and maybe I can reward you for listening.” I gasped as he massaged my ass. I was facing away from him, resting my elbows on the armrests. I can’t wait for the simulation. 

I saw a shadow on the ground when he raised his hand, and I heard a slap. But I felt the sting of the smack. If I wasn’t already, I was definitely leaking now. I whipped my hand over my mouth to muffle the scream boiling in my throat. I already know I’m not going to last. 

“Don’t make me tie your hands; scream or you won’t get your reward.” He lands another hard slap. Dead on the center of my ass. I finally let one out. 

“AH- DREAm.” I grip my hands into fists, the pain was so good. His fingers narrowly missed my balls, making me go crazy from the accidental touch. 

“Jesus Christ, the things you do to me.” He brings his hand back down hard onto the irritated and sensitive skin. Another loud scream came out; my throat started to hurt also. 

“Do you understand why you’re getting spanked? You little slut.” He sank back into his hot ass act. Degradation huh? Never knew but that doesn't matter right now. He landed continuous hard hits, screams and moans echoed off the walls. 

“Yes yes I d-do, I wasn’t a good boy and wanted another guy's cock. But I knew all along that  _ Daddy’s _ cock was the best an- AHH!” He spanked harder when I was in the middle of speaking. This made me feel really dominated by him,  _ and oh god was it hot. _ I cursed under my breath, a faint handprint sized sting resonated on my buttcheek. 

_ “Ahh~”  _ The sting was good, I just needed a little bit more. My dick was probably purple, I was so close to cumming. 

“Finish that sentence.” He demanded, raising his hand again. 

“And  _ Daddy  _ is the only one w-who can fuck me the best.” I get ready for the hand to come down but it doesn’t, I let myself get vulnerable. But it ultimately led to my demise. His hand came down harder than ever before. The sound of skin clashing with another rang through the room. My brain didn’t process it until I felt cum drip down my stomach and without warning I screamed.

“AH FUCK!” I was seeing stars. I felt very light headed. That was one of the most interesting orgasms in a while. I whimper and whine, riding out of my climax. Dream dug his nails into my chubby skin, bringing me back to reality. 

“It looks like you don’t get your prize. Such a bad boy.” Whimpers were the only thing coming from my mouth; some tears streaming down my face. Some from the hitting, and some from pure emotion. I seemingly forgot how to form words.  _ No!  _

“No! Please  _ Daddy _ !” I went to get up, but he picked me up before I could make a move. Moving me from laying across his lap, to straddling him. My cum dripped down onto both of our clothes. His hands moved to my hips, grasping them hard and firm. Keeping them there. 

“Don’t  _ test  _ me George. I’m just going to mouthfuck you. I was debating on pounding into you if you didn’t cum. But no, you decided to be such a bad boy tonight.” His voice made me tremble. He’s taking control, and it’s so goddamn hot. All I want to do is be good for him. He brings his hand up and wipes the tears off my cheek, his act faltered for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Just use me, I wanna be good for you, let me be good.” I whine while dropping to the cold floor. My knees already sore, and my ass; well that’s on a whole different level. I wait until he tells me to do anything, so I flick my eyes up to him. Eyeing his green orbs for permission. He told me not to test him, and it was simple as that. 

“Go ahead.” He sighs. I reach for his dress pants zipper. Undoing all the cloth blocking me from his member. He ran his hand in my hair, pulling and tugging the fibers to encourage me to go faster. Slipping my hand into the cloth, I could tell he was already leaking. I whined when I was having trouble getting his pants down. He ultimately had to help me, he chuckled at my suffering. His cock popped up when I got it out of its containment. My hand stretched around it to stroke it. Him groaning in response, a deep animalistic growl. 

“Oh c’mon baby, you know what to do.” I take him into my mouth. Toying around with him isn’t the best idea. Swirling around my tongue, up and down his shaft. I cock my head to the side, letting it hit the inside of my right cheek. He tensed up at the action. Scrambling his hands through my hair. 

“Goddamnit, you’re so pretty.” Flicking my eyes back up at him, while deepthroating him. He curses under his breath, bucking his hips into my mouth. I slide him out of my mouth with a pop for a moment to talk. Still pumping his cock with my hand. 

“Mouthfuck me~” A little tiny smile spread across my face, looking right at him. I pull him back into my wet slick mouth. He took both of his hands and cupped my cheeks. I prepare my throat to get fucked up. Within a few seconds, he’s bucking in and out of my mouth. I don’t even move my tongue around him, he just fucks into my throat. Occasionally, his dick would hit the back of my throat, making me gag. He groans a couple times before reaching full speed. Some tears were returning onto my face. He stood up from the chair and proceeded to thrust his cock into my mouth. I moaned to make him squirm, the vibrations running through his cock. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck Georgie, so good.” I tasted the precum in the back of my mouth. A couple more thrusts and he cums down my throat. I made an effort to catch,  _ every _ .  _ last _ . _ drop. _ He groaned when I sucked his cock for the last time. His dick went limp in my mouth as he fell out. Leaving a trail of spit, from my lips to his cock. 

He reached down his hand for me. Getting up was definitely harder than going down. Dream practically had to pick me up. Once back on my feet, he kissed me with a similar feeling when we shared our first session. 

“Here, I’ll help you backstage.” He smiled, holding my hand. 

I limped all the back, him holding onto me making sure I didn’t fall. We took a different way, there was a big chance I might get swept away from him in the huge crowd of the club.

Dream helped me all the way to the showers where I got a shower for real. The water running down the sensitive skin definitely stung like a bitch. But I had to bite my tongue and get through the pain. Very loud talking was audible. Stumbling out of the showers, I saw Dream and Weston talking. That was his name right? Dream looked a bit uncomfortable so I walked over. They were conveniently next to my locker. 

“Oh hey George! Fancy meeting you here with Mr Blondie.” Weston winks at me. God this guy. 

“Heh, yea.” I smile a tiny bit out of sarcasm. My hand reaches out for the lock, twisting in the combination. Dreams hoodie and simple sweatpants are perfect to go straight to bed in once I get home. I manver my towel to help slip on my underwear. And I guess Weston saw the redness of my ass, because he suddenly gasped. 

“Dude! Who the hell beat your ass!? That looks painful!” His voice was laced in fake pain. I pull on the long pants and turn around to face the two of them. 

“Uh, it doesn’t hurt that much but it hurts to walk.” Finally I pulled on the hoodie and grabbed my bag of stuff. Locking eyes with Dream, I think we both had the same idea of Weston.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said before walking to the door to the outside world with Dream behind me. The humid air was comfortable. Feeling some of the cold air of the club leaving with us. 

The car ride home was very silent. The air wasn’t uncomfortable or comfortable, just thick. And once we got back to my apartment, he immediately went to my room. I had to do some chores before, washing dishes and cleaning the living space before I went to the bathroom. Brushing teeth and peeing until I was able to join Dream in bed. He had a change of clothes always here, that’s why he can always suddenly come over and sleep over. One time he came over at three in the morning just to comfort me during a thunderstorm.

Dreams back was to the door when I walked into my bedroom. Curled up on himself, breathing slowly under the duvet. I lay down on the left side, facing him. I could tell he was still awake, he could never lay on his side and fall asleep. Wait. 

_ Is he actually mad at me? _

No, that’s ridiculous. Right? My heart rate slowly went up again. Making my chest seem like a speaker with its bass all the way up. I felt my throat close up, it was getting harder to breathe. I’m overreacting right? I’m just an emotional mess, worrying over something that’s so small.  _ Right?  _

I reach out my small hand to his back, he tenses up. I had enough of waiting. I swiftly shift over to his back and become the big spoon despite my size compared to Dream. Wrapping my arm around his stomach and placing my forehead on the middle of his back. He had no shirt on. It was just skin on skin. 

“Georgie?” His voice was meek. Is he  _ crying? _

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry for being this way.” He turns around and shows his tear stained face. The red around his made his eyes explode with the mint color of his eyes. 

“C-Clay… what are you talking about?” I reached my hand up to wipe his tears, this only made him cry harder. Or maybe the use of his birth name?

“I don’t know… I’m just being stupid that’s all,” He chuckles “I’m just worried that you’ll be taken away by another. You’re so precious and beautiful, I love you Georgie.” His voice had a certain tone to it. He’s lovesick. I lay there, still figuring out a reply. I’m still not great with my words, especially putting them in a sentence to express my feelings. 

“I love you too… and I promise you that I’m yours. To hold, to kiss and fuck.” I giggle, him smiling. He wraps his arms around me, resting his head on my chest. I fingered his hair, playing with the dirty blonde waves. I felt him sigh and melt into my touch, relaxing. 

“Goodnight.” He said before drifting off to sleep in my arms. The illusion of sleep wavered over me. 

“Goodnight Clay.” 

*** (A/N George isn’t colorblind and Quackity is at least 21 in this story for multiple reasons :P)

Waking up sore is something I’ve grown used to. Especially in the lower back and legs areas. The smell of food was evident. My stomach growls very loudly. Oh shit I forgot to eat dinner last night.  _ Welp, Dream’s going to kill me.  _

I walk out into the living area, Dream banging and clanging in the kitchen. He was again facing away from the doorway of the kitchen. Groggily trugging over to him, I wrap my arms around his slim muscled core. Dreams cologne filled my drowsy senses. I groan.

“Careful!” He screamed when I felt a hot wift of air under my arm. I stumble backwards. 

“Sorry, I should’ve paid attention more. But can you reach the medicine cabinet, and get me some tylenol?” My eyes were a bit sore, still getting used to the light bending around the room. I get a water bottle from the fridge and take the pills in Dreams extended hand. Swigging the water, I never knew how dehydrated I was. 

“That was the kinkiest thing I’ve done.” Dream confessed breaking the silence. He chuckled, paying attention to the cooking egg on the pan. The thing about last night, is that I feel kind of bad about making him anxious. I mean having a significant other as a stripper is nerve racking. Always worrying if they would find someone better than themselves. And to some people, it can be considered cheating. 

“Me too, and I think it should become a regular thing.” I suggestily say. He didn’t seem to have a big flustered reaction. Defeat is hesitantly placed over me. I walk over to the other side of the kitchen. One cabinet in particular has all my blends of coffee. Grabbing my favorite one and mugs, I make me and Dream some coffee. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with me still doing sessions? I can probably get Schlatt to let me just dance and give it up.” Putting the ground up beans in the pot with a coffee filter. 

“I will get possessive sometimes, yes. But that doesn’t mean you should just quit that side of the job just for me. I’ll be fine. Plus last night definitely convinced me you won’t sit on another guys dick just for some fun~” He turned around and winked at me. The faint memories played in my head, making my cheeks burn. I shook it off, not wanting him to get the satisfaction of making me squirm.

Eventually we set the table and the food was ready. The food was delicious, I knew Dream had another amazing talent in cooking but damn. He never fails to surprise me. I practically moaned when I took the first bite. 

“So I still have to treat you Georgie. I have a free day today so what do you want to do?” The food on his plate was almost finished. What can we do today? Shoveling in the eggs in my mouth, I think for a couple moments. Oh! I should tell him my plan on going to California. 

“Uh, I was thinking of finding a way of visiting a friend in California. Would you be up for that? I would like you to meet them, you might even know them already.” I grab my phone and search up different flights to San Diego California. 

“Ooh that would be fun. I haven’t been there in a while. We can take my family’s private jet if you want.” He says with the most plain face.  _ Family's private jet? _ I almost choked, from disbelief and laughter. 

“Look, I don’t know much about your family, but how the hell do you have a private jet?” I throw my head back, trying to get the last drops of coffee into my mouth. 

“Heh, my family is very powerful in business and financial stuff. My dad owns a lot of the buildings in the heart of Miami’s city. That’s how I got my brand so big, by his knowledge and a loan.” Dream’s face seemed to twist into an emotion I couldn’t read. Maybe he really didn’t have the best relationship with his dad. 

“They own it, so I’m sure they will let us use it. Even though I haven’t seen them in quite some time.” He gets up and places his plate into the sink. 

“Dream! You didn’t catch up with them during the holidays two weeks ago?” Even I texted my little sister happy holidays. She’s the only one that wants me to move back to London. 

“Don’t ‘Dream’ me, what did we talk about?” He wheezed but had a firm look. “I just don’t have a good relationship with my parents. Especially with my dad.” 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t talk to them for two weeks, then show up just to use their private jet.” I hand him my plate to put in the sink also. 

“Listen, I have a plan. We can go to California tomorrow. Does that sound fun?” He locks eyes with me. He knows I can’t say no, especially when he gives me those puppy dog eyes.  _ God fucking dammit _ . 

“Fine, just make sure you text your siblings sometimes if they’re important to you. And no, this does not count as your ‘favor’ before you try to convince me.” Dream made a huff turning around to face the sink to wash off the dishes. 

“Whatever you say princess.” I go back to my room and text Schlatt about letting a possible three day vacation. I should also text Alex and see if he can take time from his job to hang out or something. He had connections with Schlatt in the best way possible. He was one of the first bouncers for Schlatt before parting ways to open up his own club. 

I text both and get a response quickly both agreeing to the plan.

This is going to be so much fun.

***

“George, we’ll be fine. All I have to do is show the pilot my ID. He’ll probably recognize me too. So don’t freak out.” Well that isn’t helping. All was going according to plan but I forgot that this was Dreams  _ family's _ private jet. He hasn’t texted his parents and told or caught up with them about anything. He didn’t even tell him that we were using it.

“I swear to god, why didn’t you just text your mom about it? Rather sneak and take the jet behind their backs.” We were on our way to the airport. All the stuff in the trunk. We only took the basics. Two cases full of clothes for the both of us and a tiny little bag for my stuff. I plan on surprising Dream with something.  _ If you know what I mean. _

“We’ll be fine.” He tries so hard to reassure me, but it never works. I fiddle with the hem of my shorts. It was a five and a half hour flight; I’m flying comfortably. From all the short stories he’s told me, his family is pretty hard and has high expectations. If my own parents don’t like me, I wouldn’t expect a difference with Dreams. 

We got to the airport at five in the morning. Ten minutes before the pilot was supposed to take off. People helped us put the luggage in the storage part of the aircraft, and took our seats. I wasn’t a nervous flier, but in the back of my mind; I remembered Dream is afraid of heights. 

And not even five minutes on the plane until he’s latched onto me shaking. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t help but feel like we are about to crash and die. Then the police won’t find our bodies and we’ll die a painful death.” He rambled. I suppressed a giggle, even if he is scared, it’s kind of funny to me. Such a buff and tough guy, scared of heights. 

“It’s ok Dream, just try to sleep or something. It’s a five hour flight.” He settles into the crook of my neck. The seats of the jet were actually comfortable unlike the ones in a common plane. Very posh and luxurious. 

We were in the air after twenty minutes of waiting. And Dream was lightly snoring on my shoulder. I was stuck with my own thoughts, I couldn’t really move to get my phone in front of me. 

I wonder if Dream knows Quackity, er- Alex. I mean, he knew Schlatt; so maybe he knows Quackity. I look out the window to see the clouds and the darkness of the west coast consume us. My eyelids did start closing as I felt Dream cuddle more up against me. And surely enough, the last thing I remember is grabbing and holding Dream's hand.

***

There was a movement in the plane. With a big thump, we were on the ground again. Luckily we were already awake and were mentally prepared for the sudden bump. 

We got our luggage and Dream called an Uber for us. It was seven in morning, but it didn’t feel like it. I texted Quackity but didn’t expect a response so quickly. But as we got into the Uber, I felt a vibration in my pocket. 

_ Quackmester: im here to pick you guys up on the left side 7:29 AM _

_ Quackmester: btw whos here with you? have i met him before? 7:29 AM _

“Dream, he’s here to pick us up. Look for a blue car near the left side of the parking lot.” We got out of the Uber and got our luggage, apologizing to the driver. Dream pointed to a car which was pulling up next to us. And there he was, one of my best friends. In his car, staring at Dream. The window was winded down for us to talk.

“Ayyyy George! And who’s this? You still didn’t answer me.” Quackity’s hyper attitude always catches me off guard every time I see him. Like who can be that loud and energetic in the morning? 

“You didn’t tell me either! C’mon, introduce us.” Dream smirked down to me. I huff at the both of them and cross my arms together. 

“I thought you guys would know each other! Not my fault I didn’t know.” My tone is getting sassier and sassier. I can practically hear their eyes roll. 

“I’m Clay, please call me Dream.” 

“Alex, my friends call me Quackity.” They stick their hands out for each other and shake. It was an uncomfortable handshake I wish I didn’t witness. 

“I gotchu two a little room you can stay at for the time being. Throw your shit in the back and we can go over to my house.” Quackity was excited. Very, very excited. Like the most excited I’ve seen him in a while. Dream took my bag from my hands and put them in the trunk. 

“Are you just going to stand there and look pretty or something? Get in the car.” Quackity said locking eyes with me. Knocking me out of a weird daze. 

“Shut up.” I snapped back at him, piling into his car with Dream. 

The car trip was mesmerizing. I haven’t been to the southwest coast of America. Seeing different types of people, stores, geography, and much more. Thank god I got out of Brighton, this is much more like the life I originally wanted. 

“This is it! A little suite in my house.” It was a big glass window with vegetation growing around it. A very modern house. 

“Thanks for letting us stay here. We could’ve gotten a hotel or something y’know.” I said. Quackity unlocked the doors of the car so we could get out and get our stuff. But it looked like Dream got the stuff even before I got the chance to. I reached out my hand for me to try to help but he brushed me off. I shrugged but ran up to Alex. Surprisingly, I was actually taller than him by at least an inch or two. Walking by his side, he welcomed us inside the house. 

“Well welcome. Please let me know if you guys need anything. From simple orders of food from all across the country to lube and condoms.” I was too interested in the new environment to pay attention to his stupid remark. The house was gorgeous. Tall ceiling, white and grey accents to the furniture and appliances. Glass windows showed everything outside, including a pool in the backyard. The massive living room with a massive TV equipped with all console brands you can think of.

“This is so nice, Quackity! Thank you for letting us stay here with you.” Dream exclaimed. I should’ve realized it earlier but Dream hauling four suitcases full of clothes was extremely hot. His biceps and veins were protruding out more than usual. I was staring I could tell but I couldn’t help myself. I’m so happy that he is  _ my  _ hot piece of shit. 

“Ok George, I probably know he has a nice cock but c’mon.” That tiny quip from Alex made Dream cry in laughter. And I mean cry. I’ve never seen that man double over that hard and wheeze so high to the point he sounds like my grandmother's teapot. I roll my eyes. Not even thirty minutes and he’s already making fun of me. 

“Shut up you two.” I walk away but Dream runs in front of me and hands me his phone. 

“Like I told you before; take a picture, it’ll last longer.” I could tell that my face was scrunched up together. Dream fell to the ground laughing. Quackity’s iconic laugh was mixing with the others wheeze. I huff again. I don’t have enough patience for these idiots.

“God, I hate you two.” I picked up my tiny bag full of toiletries and walked towards where I thought the suite we were staying at was. 

“Oh c’mon Georgie, you love us!” They screamed together before I disappeared into the rooms of the house. This is definitely going to be an interesting vacation. 

***

At some point in the afternoon it started raining for a short amount of time. So we all agreed to watch a movie. A thriller one in fact, but it was turned off shortly because me and Quackity couldn’t handle it. 

But as we were watching a generic Disney movie, Dream decided to ask Quackity about himself. Typical rich person thing to do. Or that’s just Dream. I still can’t tell. 

“So Quackity, you know Schlatt?” Dream turned away from me to face the raven haired boy. 

“Uh, yeah I  **did** .” Quackity didn’t meet Dreams' eyes. He curled up on himself even more on his side of the couch. My smile faded from my face,  _ how could I forget? _

Dream looked perplexed but didn’t push further. He probably got the red flag. 

“Ah I see. Ok then, how is your club doing? George told me you have amazing dancers.” 

“I do, I do. I am very lucky to find and hire them. They’re the reason why the club is as successful that it is!” I’m glad that Dream changed the subject. Quackity had a reason for leaving Schlatt…  _ and I’m glad that he got out… _

“How are your skills doing? Improving in any way?” Quackity turned to me now. 

“Schlatt has me dancing more often and he included the option of doing sessions. But overall, I think I improved massively.” I said reaching for the TV remote. Switching off the movie 

“Sessions? Like you suck some random guy off?” Quackitys face scrunched up. I will have to agree with him, it is kind of gross. I mean come on, it’s a random dude you never met. But ironically enough, I meant Dream that way.

“Yeah exactly. But I mean it depends on the person who I get. I met at Dream that way.” Quackity gaped. I guess that was a weird way to meet someone.

“Are you serious?” His tone wasn’t vicious or angry, it was more disbelief. 

“Completely.” I smirked at him. Then he turned his attention to Dream. 

“Well is he a good cock sucker or what?” He asked before bursting into laughter. Dream kept a straight face. 

“You’re not the only one that asked me that. So yes, he is.” The serious answer made Quackity laugh even harder. He was rolling all over the couch. The infamous laugh challenged Dreams for being infectious. 

“Oh my god, I’m crying!” He wiped the eyes from his eyes. God, how did I get stuck with this idiot as a friend? Just like the gang back in Miami.

“I’m being completely serious!” Dream laughed with him for a bit of time. While I sat there looking and shaking my head at them. 

After ten more minutes, Quackity finally calmed down enough to properly speak. 

“Since it’s already around three, we can start to head over to the club. It was open around twelve but no club is that busy or fun that early.” Quackity got up from the couch and turned to the hallway. 

“We’ll leave in thirty minutes. Might wanna go get something special on~” He says before disappearing into one of the doors. Dream wrapped his arms around my waist, startling me a bit. 

“Do you wanna get changed first or?” I ask.

“You can go first, I need to go pee.” We both get up to go to the room that Quackity let us stay in. It was a master suite. A king sized beg, a big bathroom and a tiny little set up of a couch and TV. He heads for the bathroom and I head for our suitcases on top of the bed. I laid down on the bed, I could hear Quackity in the living room. The bed was very comfortable, soft and welcoming. Exhaustion hit me like a brick, my eyes started to close. I heard the door open from the right side of the room. And that was the only thing I remember before darkness welcomed me. 

***

_ “Alex, get out of the way!” Schlatt screams as he jumps in front of the pervert. Grabbing the man by his wrists and twisting them so Schlatt can hit the man in the face with his knee. Spit flew into the guy's face from Schlatts mouth.  _

_ “I'm sorry but you’re no longer welcome to my club. You’ve been disrespectful to my dancers and bouncers for the past month.” Schlatt escorted the anonymous man to the door. All that me and Quackity could do was stare at each other. Until the other man started to break down in tears. Scrambling to get inside my arms and find some comfort. _

I was startled awake from my own dream. Shooting up and looking all around the room. Wait shit, we were supposed to go to the club and I fell asleep. I look to the side of the bed, the bedside table. Add a tiny note in some money on it. 

**_Hey we went to the club without you. You looked really tired so we let you sleep and we went together. Get some rest and don’t follow us to the club, focus on sleeping instead of catching up to us. We’ll be fine. Order some food if you want._ **

**_-Dream and Quackity_ **

Welp, I was stuck there for the rest of the night. Our reach for my phone in my pocket and check the time. It was about eight at night, and it was about four when I fell asleep. Well I definitely screwed up my sleep schedule. What was I supposed to do now? They just left me here. I guess I’ll just watch a movie until I fall asleep again. Turning on the TV with the remote on the bedside table. I scroll through many movie selections before I stumble across one in particular.  _ Twilight _ . The movie had a powerful fanbase, but to me I think it was kind of boring. A dumb love triangle story. Not even halfway through the movie, I fell asleep once again. 

In the middle of the night, I heard the door from the bathroom open and close. I shifted in my sleep but thought nothing of it. They might’ve come back from the club. The TV was off, the movie wasn’t playing anymore. Then the door opened again, a hint of perfume from the shampoo and body wash that Dream used. I’m not a light sleeper but, damn he’s so loud. I felt the bed up a little, Dream getting in the bed next to me. I could feel him trying to get close to me, throwing his arm around my waist and pulling me close. Manhandling me to perfectly fit me inside his arms to sleep. His lips really touch the back of my neck, kissing me to sleep.

***

In the morning I woke up to Dream getting up to go to the bathroom. Why is this man always so noisy in the morning? And he left the bed cold. How dare he. I reached for my phone and checked the time, it was nine in the morning. I could smell food being cooked in the main room away from our bedroom. Quackity probably is cooking something. I get up and change my clothes, I slept in the same outfit that I wore yesterday. I took off my shirt, I bent down to my suitcase to grab another. But when I returned upwards, two very warm arms wrapped around me. I jumped a tiny bit, I was a bit cold. Sensitive to the warm touch, especially around my rib cage and hips.

“So petite. But yet so perfect. I don’t know if you noticed but you have a lot of muscle in your shoulders and upper body. Especially for a person who doesn’t seem to work out, er- other than dancing on a pole.” He chuckled into my shoulder. Burying his face into the crook of my neck. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. But I’ve always been like this. In high school I was always bullied for it. Especially being an all boys school. Gym and health class were always so hard to deal with.” I sink into his touch. I didn’t realize but he was also shirtless. It seemed that he didn’t dry off all the way. When I reached to hold his back, my hand became soaking wet. 

“Come on, get dressed. Quackity is waiting for us.” I say trying to wiggle out of his grip. Eventually letting go, he let me finally put on the shirt. And once we got dressed, we headed out to the living room. Finding Quackity in the kitchen connected to the living room, cooking pancakes. 

“There you two are! I was starting to wonder if I needed to wake you guys up. But I didn’t want to interrupt anything if there was anything happening.” He smirked but continued to flip a pancake in the air and landed on the other side on the pan. I facepalmed for it seems like the twentieth time we’ve been here. And it’s only been the first day. 

“Whatever you idiot.” I say and turn my head to hide the slight bit of blood rushing to my cheeks. 

“Trust me you would’ve heard him screaming if we were in the middle of something.” Dream quipped and wheezed. Luckily Quackity put down the searing hot pan down, he doubled over and started laughing his ass off. 

“OH dReam, PleaSE gO eAsY on Me!” Quackity mocked me with a high pitch voice. Them laughing even harder now. I walk into the kitchen and steal two pancakes and place them on a plate. I still don’t have the patience for these two idiots. On my way out of the kitchen, I hit Quackity right in the shin. Don’t mess with the wrong sassy femboy. He yelps and jumps but he has to be careful with the pain being right by his side. Today is going to be a very interesting day.

It started out like yesterday, us talking for hours on end. Either me and Quackity catching up or Dream and him learning more about each other. And of course Quackity offered us to go to the club once again. 

“Maybe this time you won’t fall asleep on the bed while trying to get ready?” Dream asked while we were walking down the hallway to our room. 

“Oh shut up.” I snap back. Opening the door to our room. Letting him go in first. 

“Y’know your comebacks are very limited.” He says very seriously. He was faced away from me, which I took the opportunity to kick him in the ass. He cowered a bit, but laughed. Red was probably the only way to describe my face if I was him. I went over to the suitcase and grabbed a  [ royal blue skirt, a white crop top ](https://imgur.com/a/BVHqAku) and the usual black thigh highs. I grab boy shorts instead of panties this time, I don’t want any perverts getting any ideas. 

“This is a new outfit I got. Tell me what you think when I put it on~” I go to the bathroom and put on the new fit. Checking myself out in the mirror, and making sure everything‘s perfect. I exit the bathroom to Dream staring, his mouth agape. 

“You definitely look amazing with blue on.” He got changed when I was in the bathroom. He was dressed in a  [ gray dress shirt with a white undershirt showing. Accompanied with black skinny jeans ](https://imgur.com/a/gxNIHwS) . The dress shirt was kind of tight on him, his muscles and pecs were predominant. 

“And you look amazing in gray. You never wear this color.” I walk over to them and rub my hands all over his shoulders and chest. Smoothing out the fabric. Looking up into his green eyes, I could see a hint of red on his cheeks. How cute can he be?

“Come on, Quackity is waiting for us.” I smile at his shyness. I grabbed his hand and led them out of the room. Quackity on his phone on the couch, turned his head to see us. 

“Alright~ Let’s get going!” Quackity enthusiastically says. We all head out to the car. Quackity jumping into the driver seat and me and Dream in the back. 

The trip is very short. It seemed like the club was right down the street. The club was crowded for only five at night. Getting out of the car we were greeted by the bouncers. They immediately went to Quackity, telling him how the club was doing. He waved us off, telling us to go inside I presume. I follow Dream into the crowded club. 

Though he didn’t lead me to the bar or to one of the booths with a pole in the middle of them. He brought me to a door which connected to a private room. The room was big, a stage in the back. There were leather chairs, couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room by the couches. He sat me down and that’s when the lights went out. 

“Dream?” No response, it was pitch dark. Where could have he gone? I trust him but this is testing it. I start to fidget, very anxious about what was going to happen to me. 

“Dream?!” I screamed once again. And this time, the lights turned on and music started playing. And there he was on the stage. He was wearing and the shirt showed his muscles. It seemed like he was wearing a jockstrap. Then a couple other guys came from behind the curtain. All of them are wearing the same thing. I couldn’t help but keep my eyes glued onto Dream. I never thought he would put on a show for me. 

When a certain point in the song came on, they all synchronized and started dancing. Thrusting their hips up, kind of like Elvis Presley would. I had to suppress a giggle, it’s hot but it’s so funny at the same time. They continued with odd arm movements. They swung their right arm over their heads and slapped their asses. I continue to roll her hips in a suggestive manner. I couldn’t help it but feel a little turned on. I mean come on, Dream is a hot piece of shit. _ My hot piece of shit _ . The dance was very short, only about five minutes. The other dancers exit and I hear a door close behind the stage. Dream jumps from the stage onto the surface level. Seductively making his way to me on the couch. I sat there and waited. I felt my skirt shift. My dick was rising, he looked absolutely delicious and sexy. 

“Do you like what you see Georgie?” He takes my hand from my lap and leads it to his chest. Letting me touch him. Touching every curve and dip in his core. To his arms and shoulders. He made sure to look me in the eyes. Something very special. Dream usually didn’t let people stare at him, he’s not that great at keeping eye contact. 

“Of course I do.” I squeak out. 

“So this is what you and Quackity did last night, practicing just for me?” I asked and he nodded confidently.

He wedges his knee in between my thighs. He lifts up my chin to kiss me. He rests his other knee on the couch and shifts us to him sitting and me on his lap. A hand went up my skirt and started to fondle my balls inside my panties. 

“You didn’t wear anything special?” He pulled away from the kiss. 

“I didn’t want any perverts to get any ideas.” I whispered. I slightly grinded on him. But he grabbed my hips before I did anything to jurassic. I was getting hornier by the second. Getting frantic and desperate. 

“No!” I screamed when he restricted me from getting any friction. 

“Such a bad boy these days,” He clicks his tongue at my behavior “Do I really need to teach you a lesson here of all places?” His voice dropped an octave.  _ You know what?  _ **_Fuck it_ ** _. _

I started to try to grind on him again. Purposefully trying to piss him off. Trying to get my ass fucked  **up** . He slapped the sensitive skin on my ass. I yelped and stopped my hips. 

“What the  _ fuck _ did I just say?” His words soaked in anger. He growled lowly, getting close to my face. Probably to intimidate me, and it worked. The vibrations from his Adam's apple crawled down my spine. 

“Just fuck me!” His eyes glowed red. Picking me up and practically slamming me down onto the couch on my back. 

“Now you’re just being a brat. I need to put you in your place, huh?” Dream seductively said. I buck my hips and nod. 

“Use words. Tell me what you want.” Dream’s massive hands traced down every last part of my exposed skin. Either it was my stomach poking out since it was rolled up or my skirt which was all the way up to expose my underwear. I feel my lip quiver, almost crying about how needy I am. 

“Teach me a lesson  _ Daddy _ ~” The words were watery coming out of my mouth. 

“See? I know you can be good. But for now, you’ve been so sassy and bratty the past couple days. So I’ll teach you a lesson alright?” I nod frantically, just wanting him inside of me. He took off the costume he was wearing and stripped me down. 

“Now I want you to not touch yourself at all, ok? Every time you pull a stunt, I will spank you.” He started off kissing me. Slipping in his tongue, running all over my teeth and intertwining with my tongue. A moan came out. Some of the tears spill. A choked sob echos off the walls. I’m so needy it’s starting to hurt. He moved his lips towards my collarbone and chest. Sucking and licking all over, leaving me completely marked. I wrapped my arms around his back, encouraging him to continue and go further. Then a certain spot was sucked on, I clawed his back. Letting out a loud moan. 

“Fuck  _ Daddy, _ please. I’m starting to hurt really badly. I need your cock. Please~” Hot tears were streaming down my face. He returned back propped up to see my wet face. His eyes seemed to soften quite a bit. He takes my cheek into his hand and caresses. 

“Ok ok baby, don’t worry I gotchu.” Dream went south to my underwear. His hot breath on my crotch area was making me shiver. I sniffle, tears still streaming down my face. He slips two fingers to hook the underwear and tear them off. My dick springs free, hard as a rock. Gasping when he took me into his hot mouth. Encasing it with his mouth and pumping it with his hand. More tears streaming down, the simulation feeling godlike. 

“ _ Ahh~”  _ I stick out my tongue. This is the most submissive I’ve been in my entire life. Feeling like a bitch in heat. His tongue working wonders for my dick to throb even harder for something more. 

“ _ Daddy please~  _ I need your cock so badly.” I had to hold myself down from bucking my hips into his mouth. He removed me from his mouth and proceeded to get up. 

“As cruel as it may sound, you still need to learn a lesson with being so bratty. So maybe if you sit quietly and patiently without touching yourself for a couple minutes, you’ll get what you want baby boy.” I whimper and make a fuss. But he pays no attention to it. He sits me on the one chair. And sits on the other side of the coffee table where there’s another chair. I was so tempted just to plunge my fingers into my own asshole. But I knew not to disobey him right now. It takes all my self-discipline to keep me from touching myself. Before I knew it, Dream was making it harder not to. 

“You will watch me jerk myself off for at least five minutes. Then I will finger the fuck out of you. And finally you get what you want.” I whimper, this is definitely gonna be hard.

He started off slow with himself. He probably wanted to pound into me after all. His massive hand jerking his massive cock up and down. I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. It was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. He threw his head back when he traced one of his veins. Holding back a groan, he bit his lip. I also bit my lip, throbbing was the only way I can describe my lower body. Tears were welling up in my eyes once again. Some of them fall, and land directly on my dick. Causing me to instinctively buck up. I realized what I did and looked to Dream. He didn’t pay attention, he was too lost in the pleasure of his fist. I was aching, so badly to the point where I was about to beg. 

“Please  _ Daddy~  _ I’m hurting… I learned my lesson. Please just fuck me. I’ll be so good for you.” I lean back into the chair spreading my legs to encourage him. 

“Fine since you want it so badly, finger yourself and I’ll watch.” His voice sounded hoarse. I gulped, I haven’t done that in a while. 

I took two fingers into my mouth, coating them in my saliva. Then reach down and plunge them into my tight hole. I looked over to Dream, where he was staring right in my lower body. I hit a certain nerve deep inside myself which caused me to moan loudly. 

“I wish that my dick was inside of you right now,” Dream remarked “So tight and perfect to take all of my dick.” His words made me squirm and hornier. I made eye contact with him, and pushed my fingers in deeper. Adding a third finger to stretch myself out more. Moaning so loud to make Dream squirm. But all of a sudden he started marching over to the chair I was sitting in. Grabbing me and placed me down onto the bigger couch next to us. 

“I think that’s enough waiting for the both of us.” He whispers in my ear and kisses my neck before entering his dick inside of me. Which I moan in reply. I cursed under my breath while he was making his way deep inside of me. 

“Fuck  _ Daddy~  _ You feel so good. Finally inside of me.” I babbled on. It felt like I was going crazy. I was finally being filled up to the brim by Dreams cock. I just couldn’t help but cry a little. Feeling so subby and full. It was bliss. He started the rock in and out of me. Hitting right on the sweet spot. Squeak mewls came out of my mouth most of the time. 

“ _ Daddy  _ please go faster.” He obliged and bucks his hips faster than ever before. He burrows his face into the crook of my neck. And I again scratch his back, clawing it. 

“AHH FUCK CLAY!” I could feel the familiar pit in my stomach. Sobs and moans filled the sex smelling room. I felt him suck on some of the skin on my collarbone, and then I felt teeth sink into the soft tissue. I hiss in pain but with the mixture of pleasure of him speeding up again made it fade away. He licked the blood off my collarbone. I can feel the hot liquid run down my chest. I can feel myself tighten around him when the unusual sensation wraps around me. In which he groans. 

“Goddamn Georgie, so tight and perfect, so sexy and submissive just for me.” I dig my nails harder into his back in response to his filthy but hot words. 

“I-I’m going to cum…” I stumble on my words at his new quicken pace. He places his hand on my lower stomach, right on my v-line. He slows a bit and looks me in the eyes. 

“Is that me?” I was dazed and didn’t understand. I looked at him dopily. He took my hand and placed it where his was, right on my tummy. He thrusts inside of me again, going extra deep this time. I gasped,  _ he was so big that there was a bulge when he pounded into me. _ We made eye contact and agreed to finish. He almost pulled out all the way. 

“No!”

“Don’t worry baby, I promise I’ll let you cum.” With that he slammed his cock so deep and fast, I think I got whiplash. 

“AH JESUS CHRIST~” A couple of these deep and hard thrusts and I came all over the both of us. 

“ _ Ahhh~”  _ I rode out my climate smoothly, but Dream has yet to cum. He smirked, knowing what I was exactly thinking. Dream bucked his hips once again but without the ridiculous vigor like a moment ago. I was already sensitive so I was a moaning mess, but I can tell that I tighten. He only lasted for a couple more thrusts. Cursing under his breath before cumming onto my stomach. Mixing with mine. He comes down to me, kissing me. 

“God I love you so much George.” He pepper kisses me on my face. I giggle. 

“I love you too Dream.” 

  
(10,279 words. Procrastination. Is. A. Bitch.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it came out a lot later than I wanted it to be. I want to personally thank iCAmilA7 for the idea. Poor Dream can’t do his favor for Georgie. But, if you guys have any criticism, please give me feedback. Leave a kudos if you’re feeling generous. I don’t have another idea to continue this “plot”, so tell me what you want to see. Also, I want to thank all of you guys for 20.2k views. It’s such a huge accomplishment for me who is new to writing smut, so thank you so much. Love you guys <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok kids, this is a fun one. It’s much shorter than the other one. For my sanity. But I hope you enjoy, I got to thank @DitDot_Tho for the inspiration. When I type out their clothes, it has a link to it. So click it to get a better image on how it looks! I use ‘Clay’ instead of ‘Dream’ for the smut parts. So if you don’t like that, I’m sorry. I had to do it for a couple of reasons. Try listening to Dancing with a Stranger by Sam Smith and Normandi, it will help set the mood. If Clay or George is uncomfortable with this, I will take it down immediately. Enjoy the fic!

_George’s POV_

We were still in San Diego, the day after the club episode. Since Dream decided to surprise me, I completely forgot about my bag of goodies that I brought for us. Remember that bag that I brought to surprise him with something? _Yea that bag._

Quackity, being himself, discovered this bag I hid in the community bathroom near his room. And proceeded to make a plan. Without me fucking knowing. It doesn’t seem that bad of a thing right? Not when Quackity is involved. The bag consists of a remote and a butt plug vibrator. With a couple other things but, these were the highlights of “the plan”. Quackity told me the plan and with enough whining, complaining, and making fun of me, he finally convinced me to go through with the plan. This might be the stupidest thing I’m going to do in my life. 

“Hey uh, Dream. Me and George were thinking of going to a party that’s going to happen. It’s tonight.” Quackity asked Dream as he was making coffee for all of us. Dream thought for a minute, but still looking at his phone.

“Yea, that would be fun. Who’s party?” 

“It’s a guy who I have business with. Connor. Nice guy.” Dream looked up at Quackity with a smile.

“That does seem fun. I haven’t been to a party in years.”

“You serious? You, Mr. Blondie, haven’t been to a party in YEARS?” Quackity screamed in disbelief. My ears were definitely not ready for the sudden loud noise. It was too early for his shit, yet he already started. I wasn’t able to catch a glimpse of Dreams face but I could tell he also wasn’t in the mood for Quackity’s constant screaming.

“Well Quackity you know I have a pretty time consuming job.” Dream defends himself. It wasn’t even sarcastic. It was the truth. From what he told me, he only knew of one friend for years and years. Though I still haven't met them. Quackitys eyes looked to me for backup. In which I shrugged in response. Dream didn’t let too many people into his life. There wasn’t a reason, but I know he enjoys keeping a tiny friend group instead of a massive one. 

“Listen, it sounds fun. I would like to go, what time does it start?” Dream said while getting up and walking to one of the many pantries. I return to shoveling cereal into my mouth. Some of the milk dribbles from the corners of my mouth. I didn’t realize but Dream came over and used his finger to catch the excess milk. This definitely made blush rush to my cheeks. He had a tiny smirk on his face. The freckles on his face stretching around his skin. I pulled back quickly. Why the hell did he have to be so hot? 

“Jeez it’s too early for that shit. And I’m right here!” Quackity screamed once again. I think I feel a migraine coming soon. Me and Dream sigh at each other. 

“Whatever, I’m getting a shower.” I stab back and get up from my chair. Placing my bowl into the sink. Walking back to our room and getting supplies. Then going into the tiny room on the right side of the bedroom. I take off my shirt and all the hickeys and the predominant love bite. Dream definitely doesn’t hold back with these things. Either way, it just reminds me of who I belong to. _And I love it._ I use my hand to trace the marks and occasionally dip my finger into the tender skin. Feeling the slight ache and relishing in it. Memories flashing by in my mind. Dream’s lustful eyes. The rushed movements of his hips and lower body, eager to fill my hole up. My mind was becoming fuzzy from the flustering thoughts. I ultimately had to shake myself out of the sex filled mindset. There was no way I’m about to jerk off in Quackity’s guest bathroom. 

Jumping into the very steamy and welcoming shower. Washing my hair and body. Overall a very enjoyable shower after a very loud morning. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and took a painkiller just in case. Wrapping the towel around my waist and exiting the bathroom to grab an outfit for the party. It was already five in the evening. We all slept in till about two. Me and Dream had a good reason but I still don’t know Quackity went after Dream escorted me to the surprise. Who knows what he did. I shrug to myself and pull out a sweater with [ green, pink and white striped sweater and high waisted bleached jean shorts. ](https://imgur.com/a/zHAoq7N) But a soft knock was at the door. I walked over and saw Quackity with a huge grin on his face. I already know where this is going. 

“C’mon George, you know the plan.” He whispered. My eyes rolled in instinct. In his hand I could see the toy. And in the other, the remote connected with it. I look down the hall to see if Dream was there. I seriously don’t wanna die to embarrassment right now.

“He’s on his phone in the living room. Just do it. We are leaving around six.” He shoved the tiny little toy into my hand and left. Why did I agree to this again? 

I walk to the bathroom once again. Pulling down my shorts and grabbing the lube. Am I seriously about to do this? I pulled down my underwear, placing the toy right at my hole. I scrunch up my face as it makes it way into me. It wasn’t a big butt plug but without prep it was a bit of stretch. I had a big diamond on the bottom of it that was poking out of my hole. I’m guessing that Quackity already turned it on and paired it to the remote it came with. It was already pressing right up against my prostate making my thighs tremble with every time it shifted in my underwear. It was probably a bad idea to do this right? But I proceeded to go out into the living room where Dream and Quackity were. They both look at me funny.

“Why are you waddling like that? Are you ok?” Dreams face was obviously confused. 

“Yep, I’m definitely fine.” I say, my words soaked in sarcasm. Looking and glaring at Quackity. In which he had a big grin on his face. When Dream got up to go to our room, I gave Quackity the middle finger. And him bursting into laughter, to the point where he cries. 

“What the fuck are we doing?! This is so dumb!” I remember to keep my voice down. At the same time I yelled loud enough for my words to do its damage. 

“Listen, just keep to the plan. This might be the most fun we had in a while together. Not in that way but you know.” He showed off the remote in his hand. Me blushing, nervous about how he was probably going to abuse this power he has. We heard footsteps towards the living room which we backed away from each other and faked that we were on our phones the whole time. 

“It’s like six thirty already. Should we start to go ahead over this guy's house?” Dream asked while fixing his shirt.[ It was a very tight white shirt and pink shorts ](https://imgur.com/a/ME3rkkn). It looked like he just came from Miami. Which he did. It was funny but our outfits kind of matched. And it was a total coincidence. 

“Yea we should, it takes like twenty minutes to get there.” Quackity hops up and grabs the car keys on the coffee table. I also hop up, trying not to shift the toy inside of me. Dream notices still, I can tell. Hopefully Quackity doesn’t do it in the car, it would be even more noticeable. 

We walk out to the car. Dream insisted that he would drive since Quackity drove us everywhere. Dream in the driver seat, me and Quackity in the back seats. But during the car ride, Quackity smirked and pulled out his phone. He typed out something probably texting someone. That’s when my phone vibrated. 

_Quackmester: every time he says a name of anyone, im making this vibrate 6:44 PM_

I don’t know if I should take that as a threat or a warning. I’ll make it an unusual face at him. I type back an answer. 

_Jorge: Whatever. 6:44 PM_

The car trip was uneventful. It was just tension between me and Quackity. Sometimes Dream would look back in the mirror catching us glaring at each other. He had no idea why, but decided not to comment on it. Afraid of asking because we might get into an argument. Though looking out the window, San Diego is one of the prettiest states I think I could ever visit. Since we were on the West Coast we got to see the sunset. It was a very pretty sight. But nothing can beat the sunrise in Miami. I’ve been feeling a little homesick. 

We got to a home development, it wasn’t huge but it was not small. There were already a lot of cars and different people outside of the modern home. Blaring music and LED lights flashing through the windows. There are many girls, all of them holding a red cup (you see in movies). Dream parked the car, and we all got out. We walked up to the door of the house, walking in and seeing all different types of people. 

“AYY Quackity my man! How are you doing?!” A guy with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to Quackity. He had two girls clinging to his sides. Quackity seems to recognize him. 

“I’m doing fine! How are you Connor?! Epic party. I got some new people, fresh out of Miami.” Quackity stepped out of the way to show off me and Dream behind him. He looked at me up and down, the girls doing the same thing. Then doing the same thing to Dream. 

“Fresh out of Miami indeed. Well welcome you two! If you need anything just call me over, bedrooms upstairs, drinks are in the kitchen and there’s a pool outside if you really want to swim for some weird reason.” He smirks. 

“What are your names?” Connor asked before waving to the girls. Signalling them to get off of him. 

“I’m Dream.” Dream stepped up first, holding out his hand to Connor. They shake hands. I see Quackity smile and wiggle his eyebrows at me. My heart speeds up, I swear to god if he does it right now. He reaches into his pocket and all of a sudden, the toy inside of me vibrates. _Right on my prostate._ I struggle to stay up, having to rely on Dream’s shoulders. Stagger breathing to help cover up many moans. Dream and Connor looked confused but Quackity could help but laugh a bit. After ten seconds it stopped. I let out a loud sigh. Using my numb legs to stand up straight again. 

“And who are you? Very cute I might say.” He reaches for my hand. I felt some angry leak from Dream but I took it anyway. Never be rude to the host.

“Thank you, I’m George!” I don’t flirt back at him but I did enjoy the compliment. He squeezes my hand. Weird, but I don’t let it faze me. Put one your stripper face on and walk away unfazed. Even if you just had prostate stimulation right in front of him. We walked away and agreed to get a couple drinks.

Quackity kept up with us, while me and Dream went to grab a drink. Dream was very close to me, right in front of me. Connor probably intimidated him. Though he didn’t wanna admit it. 

“George and Quackity, wanna see if anyone is playing beer pong somewhere? I haven’t played it in a while but I was a godsend at it.” As Dream said that I sucked in a breath. _Oh no._ I heard a button click behind me, then the vibrations started to make me quake. I bit my lip so hard it drew blood. My thighs tremble and I struggle to stand. It felt so goddamn good. I felt my dick harden within my jeans. I grabbed Quackity instead of grabbing Dream. Leaning on my weight onto him. I can hear him giggling but all I could think about is just the tiny toy inside of me. I let out a tiny squeak and curse under my breath. My lower body felt like it was going numb. I looked around and saw many people looking at me weirdly. Quackity had the toy on for at least thirty seconds. But we didn’t realize Dream was staring right at us.

“What the hell was that? Are you ok?” Dream asked. This made Quackity double over and laughter. As much as I wanted to just kick him, I don’t think my legs would be able to hold my body weight. They were very numb and jittery. 

“I-I’m fine. Nothings wrong.” I tried to stand up again. Trying to prove that I was fine. But it didn’t work, Dream still looked at me weirdly. 

“Are you sure Georgie?” Goddamnit why does this man have to call everyone their name? Again I heard a click of a button from Quackity‘s direction. I bite my lip again, tasting the blood. Thigh trembling, I feel tears come to my eyes. _It just feels so fucking good_. My breathing was so quick and needy. I can feel my damp spot in my jeans. The tears finally fall as Dream takes me into his arms. Supporting my weight and practically lifting me up and taking me somewhere. 

The toy never stopped vibrating, Quackity probably never turned it off. As we were making our way out of the house, people were making sure they were out of our way to the car. I started crying, full on sobbing in pleasure. But then the vibrations intensified. Causing me to shake like an earthquake while still being held in Dream’s arms. We were right outside Quackity’s car. He placed me in the back seat and hopped into the driver's seat. He accidently touched my crotch area, making me go crazy and cum inside of my shorts. 

“ _Fuck, oh my god._ ” I say slowly as I ride out my orgasm. But the toy never stopped vibrating. The ache of overstimulation filled my body. Soft and weak moans come out of my throat. I spread my legs open on the car seats, but was still buckled in. Dream was driving this point. 

We didn’t say a word during the drive back to Quackity’s house. The silent sound of a vibrator was in the air though. I ultimately had to lay out on the car seats to attend to the toy. To try not to cum too much and get dehydrated. 

I couldn’t get much emotion out of Dream. He didn’t seem happy or mad. He just kept his attention to the road. 

When we pulled up to Quackity’s house. He came around and picked me up from the back seat. Carrying me princess style to our room inside the quiet and peaceful house. Kicking both of our shoes off before walking to our room. I tried making eye contact with him but he wouldn’t look at me. And once we got to our room, I instantly knew he planned something else. 

The room was dimmed perfectly. The bed has pillows and blankets perfectly set up. The smell of rose and different types of flowers were very strong. He brought me to the bed, laying me down. He propped himself up on top of me. 

“Well since you and Quackity had your little game planned. You probably forgot it was Valentines Day. Am I right?” _Oh shit_. I did forget, this is bad. His expression softened. 

“I-I’m sorry… I’m usually alone this time of year. I really never had someone to celebrate it with…” I said while wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He giggled. 

“It’s ok. But I wanted to surprise you with one more thing before we leave tomorrow.” He whispered very gently into my ear. Dream’s soft lips latched onto my neck. It wasn’t like any time before though. It wasn’t lustful, horny, or needy. _It was love._

He moves to my shorts and works them off easily. The dried cum on my underwear was kind of gross. But his tongue never let go of my chest and neck area. He keeps kissing, sucking and biting. My hands go to his hair, I know he doesn’t like it but I couldn’t resist touching his silky hair. 

“Dream~” I lift my arms to signal him to take off my sweater. He caught my sign and tore the fabric off of me. And once it was off, he latched back on. Like he didn’t want to separate from me. I moaned more into him. Falling into his loving touch. He ran his hands everywhere, to my thighs, to my arms. Coating them in his touch and kisses. But then, he came back to me, locking his green eyes with mine. You can taste the sickening sweet mood of love. I cup his cheeks and kiss his cheek, returning the love. 

“Please kiss me…” I wanted to cry. Cry from all this love he was willing to show. He smiled but leaned down to kiss me. Our first proper kiss. Filled with such love and appreciation. Not with tongue, not sloppy. Just pure love. But I did feel his hands travel down to my crotch area. He squeezes my thighs and puts his hands down my underwear. I hum as he pulls out the toy. It was more audible now, you can hear how fast the vibrations were. He parted from me. 

“I’m guessing this was Quackity’s idea?” Dream asked. I turn away from him, too embarrassed to tell the truth.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smiles and throws the toy somewhere in the room. I run my hands all over his chest and shoulders, looking up at him pleadingly. The moment was so intimate. So slow but so good. He moves off of me to take off his shirt and throw it somewhere in the room. I help him in the process. Though I got distracted and his strong build. Tracing every line of his muscled core and arms. It was my turn to kiss and slather his skin in my touch. He seems to enjoy it, always leaning in for more. He took off my underwear leaving me completely exposed. I whined, my dick was semi-hard. I don’t think I could cum anymore after the toy game, but maybe there was a chance. I lean back onto the bed, trying to get a better view of his face. _All I can think of is him_. We were face to face now, looking at each other with a certain intent. 

_To love each other._

We connected at the lips again, but he was working down below. Using his hands to get himself out of his shorts and briefs. When he found a way, they were instantly pulled off of him. Exposing his rock on. His long erection pressed up against my thigh. I moan into the kiss letting Dream know that I want to continue. Which he sees and starts to continue further. He pulls away from me to get up. Leaving me feeling lonely and cold, missing his touch. And once he came back, I pulled him right into my touch. Smothering myself in his touch once again. 

“ _Make love to me Dream…”_ I whisper quietly. So intimate, so private, so loving, I can’t take it anymore. It is too good to be true. But yet, Dream does what he was asked. I didn’t realize but he slicked himself up with lube already. He placed his erection right at my entrance. I gasp, not expecting it that quickly. And he backs up, almost like he did something wrong. 

“A-are you ok?” He sounded like a sad puppy. 

“Yea, I’m sorry if I startled you. You didn’t do anything wrong Clay. Please continue...” I pull him close. Almost like I can’t function without him close to me. He silently puts his dick right at my entrance again and slowly pushes in. 

“God, I love you so much Georgie.” His hard member was making its way into me. Moaning loudly, the toy didn’t stretch me but it didn’t matter. Because all I was feeling was the love Dream was giving me. 

“I love you too.” I whisper shyly back at him. He went to kiss me but I was moaning too loudly. He ended up kissing my forehead and cheeks as he made his way in. And finally I felt his hips touch my ass. Letting us both know he was completely in. Stuffing me full with his love. 

“ _Ah Clay~ I love you so much._ ” I want to cry. I want to sob. I never felt this loved before. All his actions, all his words, all of his touches, all of his kisses are filled with love. That’s when I sob came out of me. Very watery and weak. Some tears came down my face. He kissed them off, using his thumb to wipe them away. He held me very close, like every part of me was about to fall apart. 

“I love you too Georgie. Let me show you how much I love you, ok?” He says very gently. I nodded up to him. Then his hip started to pull in and out of my hole. The pain is gone since I adjusted to him so quickly. It was pure bliss. It was slow, but so loving and gentle. He would run his hands all over my body as I laid there taking his length. Moaning and babbling about how much it felt good. 

“Clay Clay _mhMm~_ ” I grabbed his hand and held it. Holding on to it for dear life. Like someone was about to take him away from me. The length inside of me was so good. Pumping in and out, in and out. Dream exhaled pretty loud. 

“My love, you’re so gorgeous.” More tears and sobs come out as he compliments me. The nickname made me leak pre-cum. 

“So gorgeous and so amazing. So full of my love.” Dream babbled as he started to pick up a faster pace. I reached up to grab his neck. Pulling him down so I can kiss him. Occasionally moaning into the kiss. It wasn’t rushed or needy. It was again filled with love. His speed was picking up, and I felt the usual pit in my stomach. 

“ _Clay, Clay, Clay, Clay. MhMmmm~ I l-love you so much._ ” I babbled even more as I felt myself close to climax. 

“I love you even more. Are you close? You want me to touch you?” I nodded very quickly. His hand that I wasn’t clinging onto went south. I felt the warmness of his hand cover my dick. He pumped my dick with the pace of his thrusts. I was basically choking on my own sobs at this point. My throat is raw and painful. Yet everything he was doing to me was gentle. It was making me crazy. As he thrusts in once more, deeper than he has ever gone before, I cum on the spot. Sobbing and moaning were the only things I could do. I couldn’t even form words, my mind was blurry and fuzzy filled with the pure emotion of silky love. This green eyed blonde made me feel this loved and appreciated. 

“ _Fuck~ I just love you so much Clay._ ” My words slurred, I felt a warm liquid spill out from my hole as he pulled out of me. I feel like I was put under a spell, and he was the one who placed it on me. 

“I love you so much Georgie. Lemme go get a towel to clean you up. I’ll be back ok?” He cups my cheek while asking me. My immediate reaction was to scream ‘no’. But I just nodded sadly. He got off of me and the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. The cold spiked me, almost making me want to cry from loss of affection. 

“C-clay? Please come b-back.” I desperately squeaked out as more tears fell and I curled up against myself. The bathroom door swings open and he comes running with a towel in his hand. I reach out to him with wide arms, desperately wanting him. Wanting his love again. But he whipped me down first, then dived right into action. 

“Hey baby, it’s ok. I’m here, I’m here. You’re ok.” He cups my cheeks and pulls me to his chest. Flipping us over to him on his back and me on his chest. I curled up against him, just trying to get as close to him as possible. Sobs and hiccups were the only thing coming out of my mouth. He shushed and cradled me. Comforting me. I don’t know what even happened to me. But all I know is that, _this man loves me and I can’t get enough of it_. 

“Can you tell me what happened, my love?” He rubbed my back. 

“I-I don’t know. I really don’t. I just don’t want you to leave me here… please stay here by my side. I haven’t had someone like you in a while. Someone I can rely on for comfort and someone I can truly trust with my emotional feelings. _You’re one of the only things I have close to a family_.” I rambled on, but it was all the truth. I was starved of love and pure want. And Dream was willing to give it to me. And for once, I want to give it back too… 

“I love you so much. I can’t thank you enough for tonight Clay. Seriously.” I choke out. He kissed my stray tears away and smiled at me. A sun on my cloudy day. 

“I love you too Georgie. I’m honored to be here with you sweetheart. You’re the sweetest and cutest thing I laid my eyes on. But you’re telling me I’m the only person who has you like this? I love you so much and I’m here to stay.” His arms wrapped around my waist pulled me in close and never let me go. The feeling of safety and love was proven once again. And all the anxiety went away. We sat there for seemed like hours, him comforting me until I was calm enough. 

He seemed to be shifted off into sleep pretty quickly. With a shuddered exhale, I smiled. 

_“I love you Clay. And thank you for being my **first** valentine.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, happy valentines day! If any of you are free, would you like to be my valentine? Also John Mulaney referenceeee, who got it? Anyways, thank you for reading! Suggestions are NEEDED for this AU to continue. Thank you so much for 24.3k views! We peaked at about 2.1k views in a 24 hour period. Which is amazing, thank you all for the amazing support. Leave a kudos if you’re feeling generous. Love you guys <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kids! Every time before I post a work I’m always afraid the chapter will be the weak link. And to the ones that are still giving me ideas thanks so much. I’ve been having a bit of a rough spot irl so I’m sorry if it isn’t too good. Listen to Earned It by The Weeknd, it’ll help set the mood. Anyways if Clay or George are uncomfortable with this I will take it down immediately. Enjoy the fic!

Dream’s POV

It’s a week after we got home from San Diego. We may have gotten caught by my parents when we touched down back in Miami. Luckily they didn’t question us a lot but I could remember the daggers my dad was giving me. And my mom was staring at George. Not in a bad way though, it was almost the same way she looks at my younger siblings. It was weird. 

But ever since me and George had a very emotional Valentines Day, George has been opening up so much. Even though Quackity bursted through our door late that Valentine's night to complain to us that we left him there. We were barely even awake to fight back with him. 

I think I found the best thing to do for Georges favor. The favor he’s been denying ever since we met each other. A trip to spoil him. Spoil him rotten with money and anything he wants. But when I asked him:

“No. Again Dream, I don’t need you to spend a couple hundred on me. It’s really sweet you want to do that but all I want to do is hang out with you Dream.” He comes over to me and sits on my exposed knee. We were in my work office. He dropped off some food but I invited him to stay here. Problem is that he is wearing a very pretty skirt and before he came to drop off the food, I was having a pretty stressful day at work. The two factors lead to one option. My mind was numb already. _The way this boy makes me feel always surprises me._

“It seems you had a stressful work day, hm?” He looked down. I didn’t notice the tight spot in my pants because I definitely felt it now. His hips and thighs shifted to where he was facing me and straddling me. Of course my hands grab his small frame. Lining down his back and shaping his body up. He would sigh into my touch once and awhile. 

“Let me take that stress off of you Dream.” George’s power-bottom-self came out. I could tell. His voice was deeper than his usual higher pitch. A chill went down my spine when he made eye contact. Damn, I’ve witnessed this side of him once and I wish I did more. I nod. Being this submissive but yet, I’m the one in control because he still looks to see my approval before moving to his knees on the ground. He goes under the desk, kneeling in front of me. Using his hands to slightly spread my thighs apart. If anyone was to come into my office, they wouldn’t be able to see him luckily. 

“Oh _Georgie~_ ” I say weakly when he uses his hand so rub my erection through my dress pants. I went to grab his hand but he stopped me. 

“Keep those big hands to yourself. No touching.” His tone is very dominant even for his voice. I just nod, retracting my hand. 

“Use your words Dream.” His brown eyes flicking up to me, his eyebrows twitched inwards. 

“Ok I will keep them here.” I shuddered out, placing my hands on the arm rests of the chair. My grip tightening around the wood of the arm rests every time he would glide his hand up towards the head of my dick. I could see the faint tug in his cheeks, pointing upwards to forge a smirk on his face.

“This reminds me of the first time we met. Sucking you off as you sit there. Under my mercy.” He growls right before tearing off my pants and sneaking his hand into my briefs. I suck a breath in when his soft hands take me into their grasp. His hand was wet, probably slick with saliva. Pumping up and down my shaft and tightening when he gets to my tip. He giggles slyly, flicking his eyes up to me. The boy in between my legs and on the ground before me was absolutely beautiful. I almost let my hand slip off the hand rest to touch his bright pink cheeks. Luckily he didn’t notice since he was working his magic on my dick but still, I really dodged a bullet. But suddenly he took me inside his mouth. 

“Why does your mouth feel so good around my cock, goddamn.” I was feeling the intense struggle of keeping my hands where they were. His tongue would curl right under the slit of my dick, intense pleasure went up my spine. My hips bucked upwards, but not too high. But it was enough to piss off George. 

“What the hell did I say, hm? Do it again and I’m going home.” If there was a way to describe his face I think it would be complete anger. 

“I’m sorry, just please keep going.” I don’t know if I like being this small. But it’s a little too late to back out. He continues to kitten lick and tease my dick to the point I need to physically hold myself back. I used my legs to link around the chairs legs to ensure that I try to stay still for as long as I can. 

“FFFFFFFFF-“ I try to hold that moan inside of me. The work day wasn’t completely over yet. I bet there’s people right outside my door working still. He took me into his mouth completely. I could feel the back of his throat, so warm and slick. I flick my eyes down at him, fighting the urge to grab his hair and pull him further down my cock. 

“Georgie, h-have mercy p-please.” I was starting to sweat. It was taking every ounce of my self-control to keep me from either, fucking his mouth or screaming for him to give more. He swallowed my dick, causing the head of my cock to get squeezed by his tight throat muscles. 

But suddenly my phone started ringing. It was in my pocket, so the vibrations were close to Georges crotch. Well, it seemed that way because Georgie recoiled in such a way. He reaches down and hands it to me. 

“Answer it. Time to make you stay quiet while I have fun teasing you like you did with me in the closet.” I sucked in a breath when he said that. The caller ID was one I haven’t seen in a while. 

_BBH incoming call…._

I flick my eyes down to George again, a very pleading look. 

“ _Do it._ ” He growled, and finally I pressed the answer button. Handling the phone up to my ear. 

“Hey Bad, h-how are you?” The phone was dead silent but then his voice rang out. 

“CLAYTON! AHH I’M SO HAPPY TO HEAR YOUR VOICE! I’m doing good! What about you and the business?” Bad’s voice rang from the other side of the phone. I can see that George is genuinely confused. But he continues on, licking the slit up and down. I curl my fingers around the phone, preventing me from dropping it and diving my hand into his hair. 

“I’m doing fffffine, I’m actually working now. It’s about twelve for us. How is Seattle?” I stuttered on some of my words but choked it out. I can tell that George was getting faster with his bobbing. Faster and faster making me go crazy with trying to stay in the same spot. 

“It’s honestly amazing. I like the rainy weather. It’s better than Miami’s hot and dry climate.” Bad’s voice was far away from the phone so I took the chance of whispering to George. 

“Georgie, p-please.” I whisper. He just shook his head no and pointed to the phone. I whip my head back in annoyance and continue talking to Bad.

“Well that’s good. Miami is still the way you left it.” I responded, it was getting easier keeping my composure. 

“What about that boy you were texting me about? The one from the club? Schlatt told me your guys' adventures. Did you…? Y’know… um.” Bad wasn’t one for explicit things but yet he is the owner of a very powerful brand of hard drinks. 

“Um, yea. I think I-I know what you’re talking ab-b-bout. Kind of ironic th-hat you say that.” George flicked his eyes up to me in that moment. His cheeks sucked in, tight around my dick. I sucked in a breath loud, I bet Bad heard it. 

“Are you ok? That was a weird noise you made and you’ve been stuttering a lot.” Bad’s genuine worry came out. Ever since we were little he had a certain parental care for me. 

“I’m fuc-fine, I’m just a little stressed out right now with work.” I cursed under my breath because I felt the certain pit in my stomach. 

“Alright then Clay, but since you probably have work to do, let me get straight to the point why I called in the first place.” I could hear him shift papers on the other side of the call. 

“I need you to come to Seattle for a little. I need help… settling some business with a friend of mine.” I caught the tiny hint in his message. Let’s just say that Bad has a complicated past in why he moved to Seattle. 

“Ah I see. Well, you came to the right person. I’ll book a flight as soon as I can. And maybe you want to meet this boy?” My brain got side tracked from the sweetness of pleasure down below. But then, George brought me back with a simple dip on his tongue in my urethra. I proceed to buck my hips up instinctively. _Fuck, I’m literally fucked._

“Of course! He sounds like a wonderful person if he isn’t like S-“

“Yea, he isn’t like him.” I look down to George who is livid and confused. God he really isn’t like **_him_ **. My expression softened I could tell, George’s eyebrows lifted. 

“Well, I’ll talk to you later. Thanks so much for flying out and I can’t wait to meet him! Text me your flight details so I have a couple people to get you from the airport. Cya Clay!”

“See you later B-Bad.” I hit the end call button and looked down to see a very angry George.

“You didn’t stay still and who the hell was that? ‘Bad’?” George squeezed my dick hard in his hand. I whip my hands down on the armrests again from preventing myself from getting into more trouble. 

“He’s my only friend from childhood. Darryl is his real name, Bad is just a nickname I have for him.” I squeaked out and when he realized it was the truth, his grip loosen. 

“Well I heard two things. One, he wants to meet me. And two, we need to go to Seattle?” His attention on me, not whatever was in his hand. 

“Yea, he’s a friend that needs help. In some businesses.” I said cautiously. No one needs to know Bad’s true nature. He seems to take the bait. Nodding me off and getting up from his knees. 

“Well then Mr. Mysterious, let's plan that flight to Seattle.” He picked up his things and walked to the door to the outside offices. 

“Wa-“

“You moved your hips. Now you’re the bad boy.” He cut me off. His words soaking in dominance. Him not even turning around to look at me. 

“But-“ 

“Nope, see you later. Maybe you can make it up to me.” He grabs the door handle and whips open the door. Swiftly getting out of the room and entering the other side. He really just left me with a hard dick. I sigh and zip up my pants. I’ll deal with it when I get into my apartment upstairs. Shifting some papers and grabbing some to put in my bag of miscellaneous items. I got up from the chair and walked out. Heading towards the elevators. 

“Can you please hold the door?” Someone asked from behind me. Which I was heading for the elevator that just opened. It was a male voice, one that I didn’t recognize. Once I got inside the tiny cart, I put my hand right in front of where the doors would slide closed. Activating the sensor and preventing it from closing. I see a boy, curly brunette hair with glasses rushing in with me. He was a tiny bit smaller than me, which everyone is to be honest. 

“Thank you sir! I’m Ant. I’m new.” He reached his hand for me to shake which I took. I smiled, you don’t meet people like him every day. 

“No problem, and you probably know me but I’m Clay.” He also smiled. He pressed the button for the lobby. 

We talked for a while, since I rode the elevator all the way down with him to the lobby on the bottom floor. He was an interesting person, I wish I could get to know him better. And once we said our goodbyes and he exited the elevator, I pressed the button and rode the elevator all the way up to my apartment. 

Once I got there, I put down my bag and proceeded to go into my bathroom to take a shower. A cold shower to be precise. I’m surprised that Ant didn’t see my erection through my pants. Luckily I was wearing black so he didn’t see anything. 

I slip into the cold water, shivering. I turn the warmth up a little, I don’t do good with the cold. I’m a goddamn Floridan of course I’m not. Little by little I can feel my dick slowly crawl back into its foreskin. George really left me on a cliffhanger. Speaking of which, I wonder what Bad will think about him. George is sassy, so I don’t know how his attitude will be. I grab shampoo and wash my hair. Avoiding to get it in my eyes. And then moved onto my body. Tracing my body down with a rag soaked in bubbles and fragrance. I kept myself in shape because I needed to. I wouldn’t want to admit but I was a foodie. Luckily I was in sports so it didn’t get too out of hand. 

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Walking out in my room, I open my phone and text George. 

_Clay <3: how can I make it up to you 1:04 PM _

_Georgie: Let me come over with a bottle of wine and we can watch a movie later. 1:06 PM_

_Clay <3: bet 1:06 PM _

I spend the rest of the day waiting for the time George would come over. And eventually he did. Around maybe five.

He walked from the elevator, with a bottle of champagne. His wardrobe was switched from the skirt from earlier to a simpler set of shorts and a t-shirt. I was on the couch watching him come in, with his beautiful catwalk. I don’t even think he does it on purpose anymore, it’s more of an instinct for him. 

“I’m sorry for earlier, I should’ve kept still for you.” I said before he did anything. He stops in his tracks from coming to the couch and crosses his arms. He looked like he was debating something in his head. 

“Ugh fine. I can’t stay mad at you.” His confused complexion dropped and was filled with one of genuine admiration. He came over to the couch, put down the booze and almost threw himself on top of me. Not that I’m complaining though. 

“Which movie do you wanna watch then?” I asked him. We were moving around to get into a comfortable position. 

“Maybe _Fifty Shades_?” He finally settled, clinging to my right arm and his legs across my lap. I cocked my eyebrow up at him. He just flashed his innocent smile and reached for the remote and clicked a couple times for it to come on the screen. Ready to play at the click of the button. 

“You sure?” I ask. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” He keeps smiling. I just shrug and nod for him to press play. 

We sat back, drank champagne and watched the whole trilogy that night. 

***

He stayed over for the night, nothing really happened. The occasional bit of the lip and eyebrow lift told me that he was interested in the theming of the movies. Especially when Ms. Steele was being dominated by Mr. Grey. I found it interesting also. Again, even though I wouldn’t want to admit it, I found out that I’m a bit of a masochist. Crazy right? 

“Earth to Clay!” George's hand waved in front of my face.

“Oh sorry. I spaced out for a moment. What’s up?” I scratch the back of my neck out of embarrassment. 

“I asked if you booked that flight for Seattle?” 

“I didn’t but let me talk to Schlatt if you were about to ask for days off.” I again said cautiously. George doesn’t need to know about the danger me and Bad are going to be together when we get there. And Schlatt could be a good extra use of hands. 

“Um… if you want to.” George's face was definitely confused. Though he shrugged it off. I jumped from my bed and went to grab my laptop and search for flights. I typed in: ‘ _Flights to Seattle’_ and a bunch of results came up. One for tonight caught my eye. First class to treat George sounds amazing. I smile while putting in my information for the purchase. I haven’t seen Bad in four years. He had to move away for reasons we don’t speak of anymore. Let’s just say if we are together, there’s a bloodbath if anyone messes with us. Which there’s the usual gang trying to scare us into giving them a free supply of booze. 

I reach for my phone and look for the hidden contact of Schlatt. I looked around for George, it seemed like he was in the bathroom. I press the call button and swallow my pride. 

“Dream? You know you’re not really supposed to-” 

“Me and Bad need you in Seattle. I’m taking George. He won’t be in danger and you know that. I just need to meet someone with Bad but with you there, I think we’ll both feel better.” I explained very cautiously looking around the room for George not to walk in on our conversation that I don’t want to concern him with. 

“Fine. Thanks for telling me. I do owe that favor to Bad.” He sighs. I can hear him type something on the other side.

“I’m guessing you’re flying tonight?” 

“Yea, just booked them.” Luckily once we got out of the conversation about Bad’s business, George came out. 

“Alright I’ll see you guys at the airport.” I hum into the microphone and he hangs up. 

“I’m guessing he said ‘yes’?” George asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

“Yea, he even is coming with us. We are leaving tonight.” I look at the clock on my laptop. 

_10:46 A.M._

Flight leaves at seven tonight. 

“Wait, I need to go pack then! I’ll see you later.” He grabs his stuff. His phone, wallet, shoes and a bag of his old clothes. Then walks back over to me. He pecks my cheek, grabs and squeezes my hand before heading towards the elevator and pressing the button to the lobby. 

This is definitely going to be the most interesting adventure we’re going to have. 

*** 

I picked him up from his apartment. A suitcase trailing behind him and a tiny carry-on bag with him. Of course I help with it, putting his bags into the back seat. He kept the carry-on bag close to him. Like weirdly close to him. I didn’t think too much of it though.

“Schlatt’s meeting us there.” I say as I get into the driver's seat and buck up. Him following my actions. 

“Why is he coming in the first place again?” 

“I’ll be honest with you, he is helping me with something. He knows Bad, so I need him to help me with something.” I explain with certainty. He just looked at me while I kept my eyes on the road. 

“Alright then.” By his voice I know he wasn’t convinced. 

We drive all the way there. Not really talking but yet the air wasn’t thick. I couldn’t tell if he was mad or not. George is one of the many mysteries in my life. He’s a hard person to read. Of course being in my type of family, I have amazing people skills. And even with that I can’t seem to read him.

We pull up to the terminal and I see some of my guys already there, dressed in all black suits. I recognize some of them. Punz is my most trusted, so I gave him my keys and he drove my car back home. But before that, someone got our bags out and checked them into security. As this is happening so fast in front of him, George stands stunned. I want to go over to him to aid him but that isn’t a good idea right now. A girl walks over to him instead, I remember her name. Puffy. He looked more and more calm as she talked to him. 

“I didn’t know you were the one who gave George the number that night.” A voice whispered to my left. I turned to see Punz. He must have given the keys to someone else, which I don’t mind. 

“He mentioned it?” I ask. 

“More like avoiding it. Sapnap said something and then he got all blushy and pushed it away. But of course Sapnap made him get that… _thing._ ” Punz wasn’t one for explicit stuff either. He knew Bad too, close enough to be his older brother almost. I wheezed, completely forgetting to keep an eye on George across the room from us. 

“Ah I see. He did mention that a couple friends made him get it.” I was escorted to the plane without going through the messy part of security. I saw George follow not far behind. 

Oh shit. 

How the hell am I supposed to tell him what is actually happening? 

I mean he can put some things together quickly but there’s a big picture missing. We finally got to the first class part of the plane where Schlatt was already. 

“Late to the party I see. We have this whole part to ourselves. As soon as people saw me board they all got off.” He was cradling a glass of whiskey. I smirked and reached out my hand to greet him. Which he took quickly, smirking with me. 

“I’m glad to see you again. Things get fun when we're together.” I say as George comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder. 

“What the hell was that in the airport? There were like five people waiting for us like we were the Queen!” He was starting to get angry now I can tell. I look at Schlatt and mentally ask him for permission. He waved for us to sit down. There were seats like recliners, and they were facing each other. 

“So kiddo, the reason why I came with you two is because we need to keep you safe.” Schlatt started. George opened his mouth to speak but Schlatt cut him off.

“I didn’t tell you that me and Dream have been a recently resolved quarrel. And the reason why you two even met was because we had to take care of some guys that night. I know his childhood friend Darryl. Fiesty one. When these two are together, someone is bound to die.” Schlatts words were straight to the point and I was thankful for that. 

“Still doesn’t really answer why you are here.” George snaps back. 

“Well those guys we took care of that night were homophobes and were going to mess you up a bit. Me and Dream took care of the problem but we need to be safe. Especially if people find out we are going to see Bad.” 

“ **Passagers, we are about to take off shortly. May the skies be merciful today.** ” The pilot said over the PA system of the plane. 

“Is Bad dangerous?” George asks quietly, now catching on why we were supposed to keep this between us. 

“Yes and no. He’s the sweetest thing and will do anything for you. And that’s the catch. He killed someone for me once.” I explained since Schlatt couldn’t answer. Schlatt only knows one side of Bad. 

I felt the plane move and then we were speeding down the runaway to catch the air and finally lift off. Of course I was clutching onto George's hand for dear life as Schlatt looked at me with all seriousness. I just glared at him, shivering at the thought of crashing. George didn’t shift away so that was a tiny bit of hope that he wasn’t mad. 

Though during the six and a half hour flight, I could see that George was contemplating something. Always lost in thought. Looking out into the cloudy sky, where we were flying right into the sunlight. 

“Are you ok? I mean that was a lot to take in. Me being a bit of a badass for you and all.” I whisper to him. Chuckling at my own antics. 

“I mean, you should’ve just told me. I don’t care that you kept this from me. I think I would try to keep this a secret for as long as I could.” He smiles and finally looks at me with his full attention. I felt every part of my body practically melt. I couldn’t tell if it was the sunlight from the window or his smile. Most definitely his smile. 

“God you’re so heavenly. What in the world did I do to deserve you?” I reach down for his hand and bring it up to kiss it. His soft knuckles, despite working on a pole for most of his days. 

“I wonder the same thing.” He says with a smirk on his face. I pretend to act hurt and move away from him. Crossing my arms and moving to the other side of my seat. Acting like a toddler when told ‘no’. 

“Oh c’mon Dream! Don’t act like a little piss baby.” He quipped as he tried to pull me where I originally was. 

“What the hhhhhhhelllll did you just call me?” I wheezed the ‘h’ in ‘hell’ longer than ever before. 

“Yea please, I need fucking context.” Schlatt was also laughing his ass off. 

“Y’know? Like a child whining because someone made fun of them? Oh nevermind.” He gives up and sits through the next three hours of me and Schlatt making fun of him. 

*** 

We touched down in the very rainy city of Seattle. I texted Bad when we were about to get out of the plane. But luckily I already saw some of my people were here. The girl guard, Puffy, purchased a plane ticket to go with us. And Sam, he was one of Bad’s people. 

They escorted all of us to the terminal where there was a black car with tinted windows. Almost like an undercover cop car. We all got in, Puffy and Punz putting our luggage in the back and hopped into the car with us. Punz driving and Puffy in the passenger seat. 

“I texted Bad, he said go to his building. There we’ll see Callahan waiting for us.” I said to Punz. He nodded and drove. 

Once we got there, the rain stopped but it was still cloudy and grey. We all got out of the car and sped walked into the building. It was fairly similar to mine back in Miami. Except mine was more tropical themed than his slick and industrial look. I saw Callahan and waved my hand at him. For him to smile and point to the elevator. 

We saw the elevator open and there he was. His thick glasses, buzz cut and everything, _Badboyhalo._

“AHHH OH MY MUFFIN, I MISSED YOU GUYS!” He ran from the doors and immediately went for a hug. Running up to me and jumping. Everyone in the office looked confused but knew not to question their boss. 

“Good to see you too Bad.” I hug him back and drop him onto his feet to greet everyone else. 

“I’m glad we can make up J.Schlatt.” He steps towards the other man and holds out his hand. Which Schlatt does take. And finally Bad makes his way to George who was surprisingly clingy ever since we got here. He was standing closely behind me, almost cowering behind. I tried to move for Bad to greet him but he kept moving with me to avoid facing Bad. 

“George. Is everything ok?” I turn around to face him and his expression was actually scared. 

“Go up to your suite. I’m guessing you guys told him on the plane if he is acting this way towards me.” Bad says. 

I take George up to the suite I used a couple times when I visited Bad four years ago. _Level 13._ We stepped out of the elevator and entered the room. The room was big, almost exactly my flat in Miami. I take George to the middle of the room. There isn’t really a place to sit and talk but it was near the bed if we really needed to sit.

“Georgie, you know Bad isn’t that dangerous. And if he is, he isn’t going to kill you because I would stop him.” He doesn’t say anything and pulls his bag on his back to whip forwards so he can dig into it. I heard clanging of items. And finally he pulled out a blindfold. 

“Lay down on the bed.” He almost ordered. I can feel the arousal radiate from him. It triggered something deep inside of me. Something there for years but wasn’t revived. _Especially after_ **_him_ ** _._

I obey. I lay down on the bed, just ready for him. 

“Ever since that movie night, I’ve been wanting to try something.” He comes over to the bed and puts the blindfold on me. 

“Y‘know that favor you’ve been talking about?” He whispers.

“Uh-huh.” I whimpered. I can’t keep denying myself. I love being a bottom once and a while. _Absolutely love it._

“How about if you’re good for me as your favor?” I shudder at his words. I can feel him take my hands and help me strip before using handcuffs to the headboard. We were just talking to friends, and then a minute later we were doing this. Crazy sometimes, I’ve noticed that we do these types of things at a weird hour. (The author noticed it too lol)

“Now, I brought a lot of stuff but I wanted to do this first.” He was talking to me. I was blinded so I couldn’t tell what he was doing. But I did hear more clanging of different items. And all of a sudden I felt a certain pinch. Almost like a needle. It crawled up my abdomen to my shoulders. I gasped as the pleasure of thr pinch resonated on top of my skin. The tool felt like it was shaped like a pizza cutter. And the spikes that was digging into my skin felt luscious. Satisfied by the pinch. 

“You like this?” George's voice came out of nowhere. I felt my muscle tense, I didn’t tell anyone about my secret fetish.

“I never told anyone… but please take care of me now. I want you please.” I can hear that I made George surprised. He didn’t respond for a bit but finally said:

“I’m not going to fuck you, but I use something else.” The toy on my chest stopped and I felt a loss of his presence on my left side. As quickly as it left it came back but on the right side this time.

I felt a dip in the bed and as soon as I knew it, it felt like he was straddling me.

“I’m tired of being your cocksleeve for tonight. So tonight, not too much fun for you.” His voice was right in my ear, his breath gliding down my neck. Making me shiver. My dick felt a slight touch and then a whole grind of Georges hips gulfed my dick on his stomach. 

“I’m so much tinier than you and you still want this. To be dominated by me.” He quips. 

“It’s so fucking good, feeling full and a warm, heavy body on top of me, pinning me down, forcing me to be still and just take it.” I explain.

“You must know what I mean.” I say before he continues. But the response I got was another grind against my increasingly hard cock.

“Fuck~” I curse at the sudden movement of the boy on top of me. His hands appeared on my chest and dug his nails into the tender skin. Then traveled down to my pants and stripped me down. Taking off my pants and slowly sliding down my underwear just to tease me. 

“You want to be stuffed full huh? Oh I will help you with that. Trust me.” I think he leaned up to whisper into my ear. My dick twitched in anticipation. He got off of me and I heard footsteps go towards the other side of the room. I just sat there blinded and waiting for him, _aching for him._

“Georgie, please~” I moan out. 

“Please what?” His voice was closer than before. His leg must be on the bed again, I felt a warm touch on my exposed bare legs. 

“ _Fuck me please~_ ” My mind fuzzy with silky emotion of need. 

“Shhhhhh~ I have a toy that might help you, ok?” His hands were placed in my inner thigh to open my legs for him. 

“God, you look so good under me. So needy. I wouldn’t mind taking the reins sometimes.” He glides his hand up and down my arms and thighs, teasing the muscle. Making me squirmish and more needy. My body was more responsive since he took away my sense of sight. The stare of smut was evident, and it was all because of George. 

“I can feel you looking at me. Maybe I will let you see me this pretty once and a while.” I rock my hips to see where he was on the bed. And it was pretty clear that he was sitting in between my legs. I felt his hard dick between my ass. 

“I would enjoy that. But right now, let’s get this toy inside my aching baby~” He cooed at me. And I felt my whole body get excited. My heart sped up and my grip on the handcuffs got tighter. Heavily breathing, I finally felt a wet cold object press up against my fluttering hole. As soon as I realized the toy was already half way inside of me, I had the urge to cum. 

“Shit-” I cursed under my breath as it made it all the way and pressed up against a sweet spot deep inside of me. From the length adjusting inside of me, I can guess that the toy was about seven inches long. A long sweet moan rolled off my tongue as he proceeded to pull the toy out of my tight heat. It wasn’t as high pitched like George’s I adore, but it wasn’t a deep groan. Somewhere in the middle. Sweet enough to make anyone blush but one to fit my voice. 

“So good, baby probably wants more right?” I hum an answer because my heart rate begged for air. He slams the toy back in. 

“AH GEORGE~” My plunge back onto the toy. Hitting my own sweet spot. 

“AH JESUS CHRIST-” He keeps slamming the toy in and out, almost edging me. His hands also found their way around my cock to pump me. Adding on the pleasure. 

“Keep those legs open, I would hate to stop for any reason.” He warned. I didn’t notice but he was right, I was subconsciously closing in my legs. I whimper and spread them open for him to slam the toy back into me. At this point I was seeing stars. The sweetness of the pleasure inside of me lingered and lingered as he grinded on it for a while before slamming on it again. A couple of wet spots landed on my stomach, probably me leaking pre-cum.

“Georgie, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last if you keep thrusting into me like that, but d-don’t stop.” I squeaked out as his hands focused on my dick more than my stretched hole. I could feel him handle the dildo once again and pointed it upwards to hit my prostate. My hips buck and my back stretches for more. 

“ _Ahhhh~_ ” But all of a sudden, a hand slaps me hard on the inner thigh. The sting was so prickly but so _good._

“P-p-please go faster. And slap me _pleaseee~_ ” Something inside of me snapped and made me more like a bitch in heat more than ever. I heard George snicker and then the toy increased in speed and pressure. 

“AH~” I screamed. His hand came down on my thigh again. The handcuffs were cutting off my circulation at this point. I just wanted to hold on to George and never let go. Moans were scratching and making my throat raw as can be.

“Georgie, please kiss me.” I whispered. I was so close if only-

He crashed his lips into mine, slammed the dildo right on my prostate and that’s when my cock reached its limit. 

“GEORGIE~” I screamed into the kiss. I felt the intense pleasure course throughout my lower body. Cum squirting all over my stomach, probably both of our cum mixed together. Panting trying to catch my breath after an intense orgasm. He pulled out the toy slowly, leaving me empty. He kissed me again when he was trying to pull off the blindfold. 

“I think that was the best favor someone did for me, thank you baby.” George's eyes were the first thing I saw after he took off the blindfold. He was naked as well, but I couldn’t see because of the blindfold earlier.

“No problem, I really enjoyed it.” I whisper, resisting the handcuff that still held me captive. He leaned in and kissed me, to show the pure love he was willing to show.

_What would I not do for this boy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DREAM FUCKING FINALLY GOT DONE HIS FAVOR HALLELUJAH. POG IN CHAT. But anyways, thank you so much for keeping with my work. I see a lot of people that were here ever since my first chapter. I’m eternally thankful for your support and ideas. This is for you guys but I still have fun writing these things. We again peaked at 1.6k views in a 24 hour period and are at the homestretch of 30k. Which is insane. My irl friends are proud of me :3. Anyways, leave a kudos if you’re feeling generous, and love you guys. Next chapter hopefully very early April! <3


End file.
